Souvenir ou avenir ?
by Haaksu
Summary: Ce retrouver attaché à une chaise ? Dans un endroit inconnu ? Avec des mafieux dangereux, sadiques qui s'appellent La Varia et qui chercher à vous tuer ? Ça n'arrive à personne ! Sauf à moi. -A partir de maintenant, publication non mensuel-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T pour le langage

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure.

**Note : **Je tiens à vraiment remercier xXxGokuderaxBelxXx pour avoir lu mes chapitres et m'avoir encourager. C'est grâce à elle que je publie ce chapitre =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Arriver dans un endroit inconnu !**

*J'ai mal au crâne… Je crois qu'on m'a assommée.. J'ai dû mal à réfléchir même à ouvrir les yeux, l'odeur de la pièce ne m'est pas familière… En fin normal, quand on a les mains attaché dans le dos assis sur une chaise avec un bandeau sur les yeux, tous devient logique… Je vais finir par croire que je suis bête … Rien que cette pensé me fait rire intérieurement… J'entends des voix qui me donnent envie de fuir, tellement mon crâne me fait souffrir, je commence à émerger de mon « rêve » qui n'a pas été doux…*

Quand soudainement, ou plutôt violemment, on m'arracha le bandeau des yeux, la lumière me transperçait, aveugler j'ouvris les yeux…

Pour découvrir que j'étais dans une grande pièce au couleur sombre avec du mobilier en bois qui donnait à celle-ci une impression de château, le siège où j'étais assis, était contre un mur en plus de cela il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui me donnais un putain de mal de crâne… Je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

Quand un idiot aux longs cheveux gris, avec une épée accroché à la main, nan mais franchement, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour s'accrocher une épée à la main, quoi ! Ok ok je reprends mon monologue intérieure, ça tourne : Cet homme me regardait bizarrement, et me gueula littéralement dessus alors que je n'avais encore rien fait :

-VOIII ! Enfin réveiller sale déchet, répond à mes questions ou je te tranche en cubes pour te donner au poisson !

-Une : Arrête de gueuler !

Deux : Moi, ce n'est pas « sale déchet »

Trois : Tu ne m'as même pas posé de questions !

Quatre : Ferme ta gueule, putain j'ai mal au crâne !

Un rire méga-sadique, oui vous avez bien lus, un rire méga-sadique résonnait doucement dans la pièce de la part d'un homme ou plutôt il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent, il était moins grand que l'homme aux cheveux gris, il avait des cheveux blond rebelle, court avec une franche qui lui cachait ses yeux et portant un étrange diadème de travers et en plus d'avoir un bon rire sadique, bah oui il avait le sourire qui allait bien avec !

-VOIII ! Sale gosse, tu crois que tu es en mesure d'ouvrir ta gueule !? Je vais te tuer !

Je soupirais, oui, quand j'ai mal au crâne et que je suis en position d'infériorité, la seule chose que je fais … Bah je gueule, quoi …

Puis je répondis d'une voix sûre et provocante :

-Ce n'est pas non plus « sale gosse », encore perdu…

Puis le garçon au diadème rigola encore plus en se moquant de l'homme à l'épée.

-Ushishi, on dirait qu'on va avoir du mal avec cette gamine à grande gueule … Je rigole ! Je suis sûre que si tu commences à la couper elle pleurera !

Je me sentis blessé à cette parole, j'ai l'air faible ?! Bien sur, puisque que je le suis face à eux !

Quand l'homme aux longs cheveux gris planta son épée dans le mur juste derrière moi, m'éraflant la joue qui commença à saigner. Mon mal de crâne augmenta et ma peur aussi, car à ce moment même j'avais arrêté de respirer, il m'avait surpris ce couillon ! –chut faut pas lui dire !-

Puis il approcha son visage du mien, ce qui m'intimida et réplica doucement presque en chuchotant :

-Voi, Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Puis il se redressa en dégageant son épée du mur sous les rires du blond qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Pour la première fois je ne répondis rien peut être par crainte d'être blessé mais je lui lancer un regard froid car je n'aime pas qu'on me menace avec une arme, enfin comme tous le monde !

Puis je balançais juste un « Tch » comme réponse et le sourire qu'il a eu m'avait irrité, ce sourire suffisant, je le hais !

Puis le blond continua toujours en blessant mon égo surdimensionné, vaut le dire il est bien plus grand que moi.

-Ushishi, tu n'ouvres plus ta grande bouche ?

En guise de réponse, je lui renvoyer un regard noir mais ne disais toujours rien.

-Ton nom réplica l'homme aux yeux gris.

J'hésitais à lui donner mais il me regardait d'une façon que si je ne lui répondrai pas au plus vite, je m'en prendrai plein la tête.

-Akaiyuki répondis-je d'une voix faible mais sûre pour leurs montrer que je n'avais pas peur d'eux même si ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ushishi drôle de nom pour une paysanne !

-La ferme ! Lui répliquais-je me sentant vexer plus pour le « drôle de nom » que pour le « paysanne » puis il se prend pour qui le blondinet ?!

Après mes paroles provocantes, je sentis une lame entaillant mon gilet laissant coulait mon sang le long de mon bras et me sentis me crisper puis je regardais ce même blondinet avec des couteaux en éventail dans sa main et me mis à avoir des frissons, le couteau qui m'a lancé est le premier mais peut être pas le dernier et cette idée me fait froid dans le dos !

Je le regard et lui dit spontanément et sans le vouloir :

-Ca fait mal, merde ! Puis je me rends compte de mon erreur et ferma ma bouche regardant sa réaction avec un petit peu d'inquiétude.

Je pensais maintenant qu'il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et au plus vite ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici à cause de mec au rire plus que bizarre ou un mec qui trouve que c'est bien d'avoir une épée sur la main … Pour ce brosser les dents ou pour ouvrir une porte ça doit être trop galère ! Heureusement qu'il a deux mains. -Bref!-

Le mec à la franche prit un couteau pour me l'envoyer mais l'argenté l'en empêcha, je cru à un élan soudain de bonté et de gentillesse et réplica :

-VOIIII ! Si tu l'as tue maintenant on pourra plus lui poser de questions !

-Ushishi, je sais, je comptais juste m'amuser avec elle, j'aimerai bien la voir pleurer cette insolente !

Ah, merde, j'avais oublié que ici ce n'est pas les Barbapapa et que c'est deux là sont des gros sadiques, armés, susceptibles et en plus ils sont en position de me tuer facilement… VDM.

Mais mon regard ne changeait pas, insolente un jour, insolente toujours !

L'argenté se retourna puis continua à me poser des questions comme si rien ne c'était passer.

-T'a quelle âge ?

-14 ans.

-Tu fais partie de la mafia ?

-Euh… C'est une question piège ?

Il y a un grand blanc, bah quoi j'ai dis une bêtise ? Peut être vu la tête que tire l'homme aux yeux gris et le blond qui rigole … J'aurais dû surement la fermer.

L'homme au long cheveux agite son épée à quelques centimètres de mon visage retenu par le garçon puis commence à gueuler de plus belle alertant un autre homme ou plutôt garçon car il a environ le même âge que moi ou quelques années de plus, cette fois un peu plus petit que le blond, il a les cheveux mi-long vert pomme de la même couleur que ses yeux et a l'air impassible et froid pourtant il porte un énorme chapeau, vaut dire la vérité le chapeau fait au moins deux fois sa tête, en forme de grenouille se qui est plutôt original, de toutes façon ici ils sont tous des gouts bizarres.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde…

-Tu vas me regarder bizarrement encore longtemps ? Pensais-je presque à voix haute mais lui si il a une bombe ou un truc comme ça même si il vise à côté je suis morte.

Donc, en bonne fille de famille que je n'étais pas, mais bon, je fermais comme même ma bouche.

Puis la « grenouille » s'adressa au blondinet d'une voix monotone comme si je n'étais pas là :

-Bel-sempai, pourquoi capitaine Squalo s'agite autant…

Donc l'argenté s'appelle Squalo et l'autre Bel… Et c'est moi qui ai un nom bizarre ?!

Puis l'argenté, ah, oui, Squalo me regarde avec un regard noire puis enchaine toujours en agitant dangereusement son épée devant moi :

-Te fous pas de moi ta question piège …xCENSURERx… t'as compris ? Alors REPOND VOIIII !

-Squalo-taicho vous êtes vulgaire…

-Ferme-la Fran ! Puis sale déchet répond !

Alors la grenouille s'appelle Fran, encore un nom bizarre.

Au moment de mes pensés, il m'entailla l'autre bras me faisant légèrement souffrir mais aucun son ne sortie de ma bouche, c'est une question de fierté.

Maintenant mon autre bras était aussi entailler mais rien de grave, cependant si ça continu je vais mourir sur cette chaise, en plus elle est inconfortable et moche !

Je réponds toujours d'une voix assuré enfin pas vraiment et avec un regard des plus froids qui cassa cette ambiance bizarre et agiter :

-Je ne vois pas ce que la mafia à voir là dedans, puis non je n'y fais pas partie et laissez moi partir !

-Ushishi, menteuse !

-Je ne mens pas ! Répondis-je d'un ton aussi froid que mon regard qui ne laissait pas de place à une remarque qui aurait été désagréable.

-VOIII Tu as du culot de dire ça !

-Ushishi, on verra si tu tiens le même discours encore !

Il commença à s'approcher de moi avec un couteau à la main et un sourire dessiner sur son visage au trait fin, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui comptait faire…

Mais je continue à le regarder froidement, mon regard le transperce, je le sais et il le sait, et il n'aime pas.

Je continue :

-Je vous dis que je ne mens pas, pourquoi j'y ferrais partie et qu'es ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à être à cinq centimètres de mes genoux, puis fait danser le couteau entre ses doigts agiles puis me dis avec un sourire qui ne veut qu'une chose : du sang.

-Ushishi, Ce que ça peut nous faire ? Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Tu étais dans le jardin quand les sous-fifres t'ont trouvé, tu es venue pour dérober des informations pour ta famille ou d'autres mafias?

Heureusement que j'avais mal au crâne car je crois que je lui aurais crié dessus… C'est bizarre, hein ? Aucuns d'eux ne me croient de toutes façons, ça ne m'étonne pas, je n'ai même plus peur qu'il me tranche avec ses couteaux ou qu'il me tue … Vous quand on ne vous croit pas, vous n'avez pas envie de crier pour qu'on vous écoute ?

Je crois que mon regard à ce moment ne devais pas être gentil, leurs visages surpris, l'expression du blond, je n'ai besoin de rien dire de toute façon ils ont compris…

Le blond se mis en face de moi pour que je ne vois pas les visages des deux autres ou peut être le contraire … Mais au même moment, il me trancha la cuisse sans ménagement dans une gicler de mon sang, et plantant un deuxième couteau, un gémissement sortie de mes lèvres serrés, je venais de donner à ce salop ce qu'il voulait il voulait me voir souffrir, c'était évident. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un gros sadique mais je crois que ça lui fait plus plaisir car c'est moi qui souffre, a-t-il une rage contre moi ? Je l'ignore mais je suis sûre qu'il s'est mis devant moi pour être le seul à me voir souffrir et personne d'autre mais je ne dit rien.

Il m'attrape le menton et rapproche son visage du mien et ma haine envers lui ne fait que grandir.

-Ushishi, ça fais mal ?

-Tu as d'autres questions stupides ?

-On ne répond pas au prince comme ça…

Il en profita pour m'entailler l'autre joue, qui se mit à saigner et lécha son couteau qui était couvert de mon sang et je le regarda avec un mélange de dégout et de haine mais le pire est son sourire satisfait quand l'Argenté lui gueula de ne pas me tuer et laissant sou deuxième couteau dans ma cuisse.

Dans un élan de mépris et de douleur, en bonne délinquante rageuse que j'étais, pour une fois, je lui assène un coup de pied -car mes jambes n'étaient pas attachés- dans « son bijou de famille royale » oui je confirme, et ce n'est pas très délicat.

Il s'écroule par terre dans un cri de douleur et de quelques insultes dont je ne prête pas intention sous les regards surpris des deux autres, même le mec impassible haussa les sourcils un instant. Puis toujours dans la provocation, je lui pose une ultime question presque suicidaire :

-Alors, ça fait mal ?

Aucune réponse sort de sa bouche, j'en ai presque souri, tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ou plutôt sentis… Faut voir.

Au moment de ma victoire contre ce prince en carton, un homme plus âgé que l'argenté et surement du blond, arrive dans la pièce, il a une mèche verte qui tombe sur le côté avec une crête rouge dresser au milieu de sa tête et le reste de son crâne est raser et en plus jaune ! Il porte une sorte de guirlande en plume orange -je suis sûre qu'on n'est pas en décembre- et se tient bizarrement puis il me regarde avec l'autre par terre toujours entrain de souffrir pour mon plus grand désir, quoi, tout le monde a des côté sadique !

-Ma ma, Bel-chan ça va aller ?

-La ferme Lussuria, je vais la buter cette sale paysanne!

-VOIII n'essaye même pas ! T'écoute pas quand on te parle sale prince de mes deux !

-Prince d'intérim a plus mal à son égo qu'à ses bijoux de famille…

Puis le mec au chapeau de grenouille s'est retrouver avec cinq couteaux dans le dos, et il n'est pas mort. Nan, sérieux, je ne comprends plus rien … Puis le mec à la guirlande s'appelle Lussuria, mais moi j'ai un nom bizarre… Monde injuste !

« Squalo » retient « Bel » qui essaye toujours de me tuer, et pour mon plus grand plaisir suicidaire (je ne suis pas M juste un peu S) je lui balance en pleine poire mon plus beau sourire suffisant, celui que quand tu vois la personne qui te le fait, tu as envie de la tuer à main nu, bah ouais, c'est ce sourire là.

Il le sait que c'est par pure et unique vengeance contre lui, en plus d'avoir mal, son égo de prince carton tombe en morceau et mon sourire suffisant est mieux que le sien !

Akaiyuki : 1

Bel : 1

Puis, le mec au lunette de soleil, dans une pièce où il n'y a pas de soleil mais tout va bien, me regarde puis commence à se dandiner bizarrement, enfin je crois que c'est lui le plus bizarre, et commence à me parler enfin je crois…

-Elle est trop mignonne ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

Pendant qu'il parle avec l'argenté qui retient « Bel » et « Fran » qui se moque de celui-ci ce qui fait grandir sa haine envers moi mais bref, je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou autres parce qu'il a dit que j'étais mignonne car j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir 4 ans et de ne pas exister, je crois que si j'en sors vivante, je prends une thérapie et vite !

Je commence à vouloir me détacher et je sentis que les cordes n'étaient pas très résistante, bon là on me sous-estime et c'est normal on peut dire, qui aurait peur d'une gamine qui n'a qu'une grande gueule pour se défendre ? Et partiellement un bon coup de pied bien placer.

J'essaye de défaire mes liens mais je n'y arrive pas, mes espoirs s'écroulent petit à petit pendant que les trois autres parlent ou s'engueulent, un peu des deux.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit, je réussis à ramener ma jambe avec le couteau toujours planter et le prendre avec mes dents. -ne dites rien je sais, c'est dégueulasse en plus ça fait souffrir !- et par un miracle je réussis à le jeter en arrière et à le rattraper avec mes mains, enfin il s'est un peu planter dans ma main, et ça fait toujours aussi mal. Personne ne m'avait vu, l'espoir revient un peu, même si cela et risquer mais je m'en fiche !

D'un coup, l'argenté s'est retourné j'en ai faillit perdre ma chance de m'enfuir mais je réussis à le rattraper de chance, puis me balance soudainement :

-VOIII tu n'as pas intérêt à crier personne ne viendra t'aider ! Venez c'est l'heure de bouffer !

-Ushishi, je reste ici.

-Mais prince déchu, vous voulez rester ici pour la tuer mais taicho n'est pas d'accord.

-Ma ma, ne soyez pas aussi dure avec elle, après tout c'est qu'une jeune fille sans défense ! –Je les mal pris je sais pas pourquoi alors que c'est vrai…-

-VOIII de toute façon tout le monde se casse d'ici !

Puis ils partent tous de la pièce et je me retrouve enfin seul, mon mal de crâne remercie l'heure du repas même si mon estomac aurait aimé les accompagner… Personne ne remarqua mon plan alors que je ne suis pas discrète et tant mieux.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à couper mes liens et mon premier réflexe et de me lever malgré la douleur de ma cuisse mais j'ai soudain une crise d'angoisse, et s'ils me voient m'enfuir, ils me tueront ? Sûrement, mais je préfère m'enfuir quitte à en mourir que de mourir sur cette chaise !

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Review please pour savoir si je dois continuer !

Sûrement le prochain chapitre dans une semaine~


	2. Mode survival

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T (?)

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure

**Résumé : **Une jeune fille du nom d'Akaiyuki se retrouve d'en un endroit inconnu entouré de personnes dangereuses qui l'accusent de vouloir voler des informations.

**Note : **Je remercie baka-tenshi3914, Tenshira et Linkless-Rena-chan qui ont été mes premiers reviewers - si ce mot existe x) En espérant qu'ils aiment.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Survival mode !**

Après avoir réussis à défaire mes liens pas vraiment solide et m'être levé, je garde le couteau qui m'a permis de couper mes liens car en cas d'urgence je pourrais m'en servir et avec un peu de chance je toucherai ma cible ou lui ferai assez peur pour courir après, je suis courageuse mais pas téméraire vu les gens de cette maison.

Je regarde par les fenêtres furtivement, il y a une grande étendue d'herbe puis une immense forêt entourant le bâtiment… Ma fuite risque d'être longue mais dans la forêt j'aurais l'avantage du terrain et ils auront du mal à me trouver. Je remarque qu'il n'y a personne dehors alors je peux bouger librement dans la pièce. Je « soigne » ma plaie à ma cuisse avec un bout de mon gilet que j'enroule autour de celle pour éviter qu'elle s'infecte, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir leurs microbes !

Je réfléchis devant la porte pour savoir qui ils étaient …

_*Ils ont parlé d'informations pour d'autres familles, alors peut être ils font partie d'une mafia c'est pour cela qu'ils sont armés et dangereux ceci explique tout… Mon cul, oui ! Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans une mafia ?! Pourquoi j'étais dans leur jardin ?! Je sais que ce n'est pas pour leurs fleurs ! Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas pourquoi … J'ai été assommé … Perdu la mémoire ? Je vais leur faire un procès ! Bon, contre des mafieux armés, ça va être dur ! Mais il faut que je parte avant qu'ils finissent de manger.*_

Je décide d'appeler mon évasion … hum… _« Survival dans un château remplie de mafieux armé et peu aimable pour dire pas du tout »_

Pas mal, ça sonne bien.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, je ne vois personne, alors je sors doucement et je ferme la porte silencieusement puis je marchai dans un énorme couloir, maintenant je suis sûr que c'est un château.

Je cherche la sortie pendant cinq minutes (plutôt dix minutes)sans que aucun garde ou mafieux se montrent malgré le peu de discrétion que je faisais (marcher en plein milieu d'un couloir, on peut pas appeler « ça » de la discrétion) mais hélas aucun signe de la porte de sortie mais je continue de roder dans cette « maison » immense remplie de tableau en tous genre et de différente taille avec des lustres un peu partout avec aussi des tailles différentes. Soudainement je rentrais soudainement dans quelqu'un à une intersection, je tombais lourdement et comme je suis poli et que je passais plus de temps à regarder les tableaux que devant moi je m'excusais poliment et me relevais quand je vus que j'étais rentré dans un grand porte-parapluie géant en plus moustachu puis j'allais continuer à avancer quand je vu derrière lui le blond, l'argenté et la guirlande orange. Vraiment pas de chance tombé sur les gros sadiques, je n'aurais pas eu mieux…Merde. Puis, vu l'expression de leurs visages surpris, je pense que j'ai eu un bon réflexe.

-Vous avez bien mangé ?

Puis je me mis à courir tellement vite (vu que ma vie en dépendait) qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Puis après avoir couru pendant 5 minute à cent dix kilomètres heure, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle quand je regardais derrière moi, je vus le porte-parapluie et la guirlande, ne leurs laissant pas le temps de parler -comment ils ont fait ?!- j'allais repartir mais juste devant moi, il y a l'argenté et le blond.

J'étais fichu, après tout ces effort ont été vainc…

-VOIII sale gamine t'as pas intérêt à essayer de te rebeller ou on te bute !

-Ushishi, tuons-la ce sera plus drôle ! Dommage que Fran ne soit pas là !

-Ma ma, pour Fran, je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche mais on pourrait juste l'attraper !

-Bossu fait une sieste, il ne faut pas faire le déranger, alors autant la tuer ça fera moins de bruit.

Génial, sois on me tue parce que c'est drôle ou pour pas faire de bruit, bienvenue dans un monde de fou.

Mais le prince en carton m'envoya des couteaux et mon seul réflexe et de me protéger, me demandez pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai utilisé le seul couteau que j'avais pour couper l'attache d'un grand tableau pour me servir de celui-ci comme bouclier, ce qui les impressionna un peu. Hé hé

-Essayer de me tuer et je cris pour que votre boss se réveil.

Oui c'est « l'ultime » menace que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on me laisse tranquille et m'enfuir. Mais vu leurs tête, ça pourrait marcher.

-Je vais te tuer ! Cria le porte parapluie en courant vers moi donc je me mis en mode _survival ._C'est à dire que je tiens le couteau fermement quitte à le blesser, ma vie est plus importante que la sienne ! Puis, quand il voulut m'électrocuter avec son parapluie, oui je sais, un parapluie qui électrocute on en voit pas partout, b-r-e-f, puis j'esquivai son attaque et lui fit un magnifique croche pied et il tomba magnifiquement pas terre, je suis fière de moi ! Les autres étaient plus étonner qu'avant peut être à cause de leur équipier maladroit cependant j'étais toujours en danger, le garçon blond m'envoya une autre salve de couteaux toujours parer de mon tableau mais le chevelu courra vers moi rapidement, je lui balançais le tableau-bouclier qu'il coupa sans difficulté avec son épée et je passai derrière lui pour m'enfuir pendant qu'il réduisait le tableau à l'état de poussière mais il y avait toujours le blond devant moi.

_*Après tout, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme menace…*_

Je ne peux plus m'enfuir, je suis bloquer, mais quand une idée me vient à l'esprit. _*la fenêtre !*_

J'ouvris la grande fenêtre à ma droite puis les regarder, prête à sauter : Non non toujours pas suicidaire !

-Ushishi, t'as perdu espoir… Si tu veux mourir, je peux t'aider, je suis un prince généreux ! _*La blague !*_

-Je pense plus à m'enfuir qu'au suicide.

-VOIII, t'es malade ! Tu crois vraiment qu'à cinq étages tu vas t'en sortir vivante ?! Tu vas t'écraser comme une merde !

-On parie ? Déclarai-je avec un peu d'insolence.

-Ushishi, je parie que tu ne le fais pas !

-T'as perdu !

Je sautais de la fenêtre, oui j'ai l'habitude, je crois, car je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir mais ma tête me disait de sauter mais mon cœur me disait qu'il n'allait pas tenir mais je préfère utiliser ma tête dans les cas comme ça, même si normalement c'est l'inverse ou même que je ne l'utilise pas vraiment aussi… Mais j'ai de bon réflexe, je réussis à m'accrocher des fois aux cornières des fenêtres pour ralentir ma chute puis atterrir sur mes pieds même si ma jambe me faisait souffrir mais j'ai « l'instinct de survie ».

J'aurais espérer gagner du temps, mais ils m'ont suivis, sautant aussi de la fenêtre, je reculais pour laisser cinq mètres entre eux et moi.

Le temps presse, je commence à fatiguer, je tiens de moins en moins debout et ça se voit il pourrait m'attaquer, je sens une présence derrière moi…

Il y avait l'homme au parapluie derrière moi, prêt à me tuer puis un grand blanc, mon corps bougeait tout seul. Je parviens à esquiver son coup puis enchaîna en lui donnant un coup au genou qui le faisait tomber puis réussis à lui saisir le bras en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et récupéra et couteau laisser par le manieur de celui-ci et le plaça sous la gorge de « l'otage ».

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'ai réussis mais je l'ai fait et je commençais à paniquer : j'étais au point de non-retour…

-Merde… Le seul mot qui est sortie de ma bouche et qui convenait parfaitement à la situation.

Ses coéquipiers avaient compris mais n'agissaient pas comme si leurs « ami » était en danger même si c'est une personne faible qui menace un autre individu, je comprends qui me sous-estime mais… Le blond rigola et les autres souriaient … Je comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu et prête à tout pour m'enfuir même l'irrécupérable.

-Ushishi, Levi est tellement faible qui se fait maitriser par une gamine !

-Ne la sous-estime pas, elle a de bon réflexe chuchota-t-il à ses partenaires, me regardant avec… Une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

_*Je vais mourir ici ! Que faire ?! Et merde, la poisse !* _

Je réussis à me calmer, je me demande comment et j'eus une idée… J'en ai pleins et la pluparts sont stupides mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

-C'est quoi ça ?! Je montre du doigt un endroit puis tous le regardèrent même l'otage puis je lâchais celui-ci qui tomba en avant puis courus aussi vite que je pouvais.

…

Mais ils n'y avaient rien malgré les longues secondes à fixer quelque chose qui n'exister pas, après s'en être rendu compte et que j'avais « libérer l'otage » quelques secondes auparavant me voyant courir, compris vite que c'était une ruse peut être bête, mais ça avait marché !

Je courus vite mais ils me rattrapèrent avant même que j'atteigne la forêt où je plaçais tout mes espoir de fuite. Je me retournais pour lancer au requin aux longs cheveux gris mon dernier couteau ou plutôt le dernier couteau que j'avais ramassé du prince et a qui ça ne plaisait pas que j'utilise ses armes. Il l'esquiva comme je l'avais prédit cela avait ralentit ça course et je pus rejoindre les premiers arbres de la forêt.

Pourquoi absolument la forêt ? Je suis plutôt agile et un peu endurante (en défaut du reste qui est … hum… « Nul »).

Au premier arbre, je grimpais à une allure folle, et courus de branche en branche (Tarzan sort de ce corps !), en espérant qu'il ne me rattraperait pas dans tous ces arbres puis je me déplaçais rapidement en me cachant dans les feuillages mais rien ne changea… Ils me suivaient toujours et même se rapprochaient ! Mais moi, je commence à sérieusement fatiguer et faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Le Prince envoyait toujours autant de couteau me fatiguant encore plus, je sentais mes jambes tremblaient et mes yeux s'embuaient.

* Ils ne sont pas humain ! Ils me rattrapent alors que je cours vite et ne sont même pas fatiguer !*

Mais le prince coupa mes pensées, je me reçu un couteau à la cuisse déjà blesser me faisant tomber d'un arbre, d'une hauteur importante mais dans un buisson … C'est déjà ça, hein…

Je me releve difficilement, sortant en même temps le couteau, cette fois-ci, profondément enfoncé, mais j'ai mal partout et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne… Le couteau ne m'a fait que sourcilier même si en temps normal, j'aurais surement plus que les larmes aux yeux, pour dire j'aurai chialé comme une fillette.

Je souffre, j'ai la tête qui tourne dangereusement et les yeux qui se troublent, mais je tiens –étrangement- debout faisant trembler mes assaillant –Ou pas d'ailleurs-, j'arrive à bouger seulement grâce à ma volonté de vivre.

Je ne leurs laissent le temps de formuler une parole que je leurs lance la première pierre venu ouvrant une brèche dans le « mur » qu'ils formaient pour m'enfuir encore plus vite qu'avant.

3 minutes plus tard, je réussissais, on peut le dire, miraculeusement en me fourrant dans une grotte avec un ours très amical, vraiment, (en tout cas plus que ces mafieux de malheur !) car il m'a accueillit dans sa « maison ». Je m'entends très bien avec les animaux depuis mon enfance, on peut dire que ma seul « capacité spécial ».

Je panse ma blessure pour éviter des maladies liées aux microbes. Pour l'instant, j'étais sauvé puis à cette pensée je m'endormis près de l'ours qui me tenait chaud.

Je me réveillé le matin, au alentour de dix heures vu la position du soleil dans ce ciel bleu. La température est agréable et l'ours que je nomme « Kuma » le temps que je restais dans la grotte, oui je sais que « Kuma » ce n'est pas très pousser mais bon … S'en alla en me laissant sa grotte.

_*Je me demande si les mafieux sont toujours là… *_

Cette question resta dans ma tête un moment, s'ils m'auraient retrouvé pendant que je dormais ? S'ils me retrouvent maintenant ?

Je me pose des questions flippantes mais je sors finalement de la tanière mais je ne sens aucune trace de présence à part celle des oiseaux… Mais je ne suis pas douer en perception ! Loin de là.

Je sens au dernier moment une présence derrière moi mais c'était trop tard : on m'attrapa par les cheveux et je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais paralyser par la peur.

-VOiii, je t'ai enfin retrouvé sale gosse ! Tu t'es rendu trop tard de ma présence mais bien jouer pour avoir réussis à survivre jusqu'ici mais ces la fin du jeu !

Je ne disais rien, je réfléchissais encore à un moyen de m'enfuir, mourir ici n'est pas une possibilité ! Et puis pourquoi il cri alors qu'il est à moins de trente centimètres de mon oreille ? –Bref-

Il m'avait attrapé les cheveux derrière moi car j'ai les cheveux mi-long ce qui fait une meilleur prise et je ne peux pas le voir puis j'entends la voix de Bel, enfin son rire dérangeant.

Je sors un couteau affuté que j'avais trouvé par terre et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas celui du blond.

-VOIII ! Quesque tu comptes faire avec, gamine ?! Dans cette position, tu ne peux pas me blesser !

-C'est peut être vrai mais je ne veux pas être tué par un requin dans une forêt ! J'aurais l'air con à mon enterrement !

-Tu dis quoi…

A ce moment là, je coupais les cheveux que le requin agrippait fermement ne lui laissant que mes cheveux couper puis vous connaissez la suite… Faite moi courir le PMU, j'arrive devant les chevaux si vous me mettez un requin derrière ! Et oui je rapporte gros ! Reum… Bref !

Je courrais avec le squale derrière, au moment où je me suis pris les pieds dans une sorte de corde mais quand elle m'agrippa la cheville et me retrouva suspendu en l'air, j'ai compris tout de suite ce que c'était…

Surtout quand un idiot de prince se fout de votre gueule à en tomber par terre en vous traitant « d'abrutie » alors que vous êtes suspendu et que cette fois là vous faites tomber votre chance de survie, en gros le couteau… Et si 5 mafieux se réunissent (la grenouille était venu) autour de vous en se foutant de votre gueule après avoir fui pendant vingt-quatre heure et même plus en étant blesser et mort de après tout ça, on pense encore au suicide !

Il faut dire que c'est humiliant comme même… Ce faire avoir par un vulgaire piège après mettre couper les cheveux pour atterrir ici, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ça… Ou si : merde !

-Oh… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le piège de Levi marcherai un jour, bon faut dire que la « proie » n'est pas douer aussi .Fait remarquer une grenouille au tendance très désagréable.

-C'est normal ! Bossu m'a ordonné de le faire et je suis le meilleur pour la chasse !

-Vous savez ce quelle vous dit la proie ?

-Ushishi toujours aussi insolente même dans cette position inconfortable ?

-Voii de toute façon, elle est stupide !

-Ma ma rentrons maintenant, mais petite tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Vous ne m'avez _**Jamais**_ posé la question ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer sur une chaise et m'avais poursuivis m'accusant de vouloir voler des informations dont je n'en ai rien à faire !

-C'est de ta faute, tu parles trop… Enchaina le garçon au chapeau de grenouille.

Un rictus d'énervement apparu sur mon visage et voulu massacrer se mioche au chapeau horrible.

-VOOI DIS LE MAINTENANT !

-Tch, m'en souviens plus.

…

Le (ou la) plus aimable du groupe essayer de calmer Squalo qui tente de me tuer pour la… je sais plus combien de fois, mais je sais que c'est beaucoup.

-Elle ment~ ushishishi

-Je ne mens pas !

-Allons les enfants ! Explique alors !

_Mode interrogatoire de police :_

-Je vous les déjà dis ! J'ai perdu la mémoire sûrement à cause d'un abruti qui m'a assommé violemment ! Peut être un mafieux avec vous.

-C'est cela, oui alors tu te souviens de quoi alors ! Réplica le moustachu presque en m'agressant.

-Hum… Qu'il y a trois jour j'étais dehors à Tokyo et puis plus rien…

-VOIIIII ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu mens très mal en plus, on est en Italie !

-C'est une blague ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

…

Ce n'est pas une blague m'annonça simplement le plus âgé de ce groupe.

J'étais plus que perdu, en plus de ne me rappeler de plus grand-chose avant mon arriver ici, j'apprends que je suis en Italie alors qu'i jours, j'étais au Japon ! Je commençais à douter que j'étais au Japon il y a trois jours, et puis je suis sûr que je n'ai pas de passeport. La seule chose que je me rappeler bien, était clairement faux… Comment j'ai pu arriver ici ?

-Putain, je ne sais plus rien… J'ai crû que j'allais pleure, c'était frustrant de ne plus savoir.

Puis Kuma arriva derrière l'arbre où j'étais accroché, faisant reculer d'un grognement les mafieux autour de moi. Prêt à attaquer.

-Arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien… déclarai-je à mon protecteur, je n'avais plus envie de fuir, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Il me regarda d'un air attrister, sentant sûrement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là mais réussis à couper la corde qui me suspendait depuis un moment et je réussis à atterrir sur mes pieds.

Je lui caresse doucement le sommet de sa tête en guise de remerciement silencieux puis il partit peut être vers sa tanière.

-Voi, viens avec nous.

-…

Je ne dis rien mais je les suivis, résigner à mourir de leurs mains même si ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre le lapse de temps de ma perte de mémoire et maintenant. C'était dans un certain sens, douloureux.

Je marche derrière eux, aucun ne sait retourner pour voir si je m'enfuyais, peut être que je leur fais tellement pitié qu'ils ne veulent pas voir mon visage blanc et dépiter par cette annonce subite. Et aucun ne parlent non plus, même pas le prince pour se moquer de moi peut être par peur que je me mette à pleurer, je faisais déjà assez pitié comme ça…

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine~ Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Hein ? J'entends pas... Reviews !


	3. Retournement de situation

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T normalement

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure

**Résumé : **Akaiyuki ne sait plus rien de se qui s'est passé avant de se réveiller dans ce manoir, perdu, elle laisse sa vie entre les mains de ses tortionnaires, à tendance très sadique et avec des rires plus que flippant. Bel ! Epargne-moiiii ! xP

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retournement de situation !**

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte quand nous étions arrivé au manoir, mes cheveux qui généralement cachaient que mon œil droit me les recouvraient totalement cette fois, pour ne pas qu'on puisse les voir.

Je rentre dans l'Argenté qui s'était arrêter et glisse un vague « désolé » sans vraiment le regarder, je ne peux plus les regarder, ma fierté va mal. _Comment _j'avais pu perdre la mémoire ? Je commençais à douter qu'en m'assommant je puisse perdre « autant » la mémoire…

-Gamine, suis-moi.

Après cette parole, je le suivis et il ouvre une porte devant moi : une pièce assez spacieuse ayant une grande fenêtre avec un lit double, un bureau et une chaise.

-Tu restes ici, pour l'instant, ne fait pas de connerie et Il y a une salle de bain avec des fringues et une serviette. Puis après ça il me poussa dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Je me retrouve seul en plein milieu de la pièce. Je décide de me ès cela je prends la seule chaise de la pièce et je m'assis devant la fenêtre.

_*Pourquoi une chambre ? Pourquoi je suis ici et ça fait combien de temps que je suis en Italie ?* _

Pleins de questions déferlent dans ma tête et j'essaye de me rappeler de ce qui c'était passé pour que je perde la mémoire et ce que j'ai fais avant mais une question m'apparais clairement et je veux y répondre par tout les moyens possibles.

_*Qui m'a emmené en Italie ou pourquoi suis-je venu et comment ?*_

Je suis persuadé que je n'ai pas atterris ici par « hasard », quelqu'un m'a emmener ici directement ou indirectement mais, pourquoi faire ? Quesque j'ai fais avant d'être ici ? J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de grave parce que arriver dans le jardin d'une famille de mafieux, c'est _vraiment_ suspect…

Cela fait deux jours que je suis assis dans cette chambre devant la fenêtre quand on vient me chercher, on m'emmène dans une sorte de salle de réception assez spacieuse avec des lustres et des tableaux luxueux, ici, ce n'est carrément pas la crise.

Il y avait une sorte de grand escalier comme dans les grands hôtels parisiens, je viens de voir qu'il y a la compagnie mafieuse à l'étage au grand complet. Sauf peut être leurs boss appart si le boss est Squalo ce qui m'étonnerai un peu.

Quand arriva devant moi un homme plutôt grand environ un mètre quatre vingt dix avec un visage aussi effrayant que sa taille.

Puis l'argenté me balança un… revolver ?!

-VOIII ! Si tu veux survivre tu as intérêt à le tuer !

-Ushishishi, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais utilisée de flingue~

-Bien sur que je n'en ai jamais utilisé je ne suis pas une tueuse !

-T'as intérêt à le devenir si tu veux vivre parce que le mec devant toi, lui, c'en est un et tu n'as que 6 balles.

Je soupire à cette annonce, je veux tuer personne et vice versa, je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Mais l'homme en face de moi, lui, est plus que révolu à me tuer, je lui est rien fait pourtant ! Enfin pour l'instant.

Apparemment, ils sont crûs que mon combat était un spectacle, Levi avait pris du pop-corn.

-Gamine je prendrai ta place ! Je suis le plus fort après tout ! Gninini ( rire sadique très bizarre, no comment)

-Hein ? Quelle place ?

Il ne m'avait même pas répondu et en plus… Il ouvra une boite en mettant un anneau avec des flammes rouges… !

J'ai gagné un bon pour l'asile psychiatrique offert le voyage aller en ambulance mais hélas je ne vois pas le retour.

Le plus incroyable et qu'une sorte de jaguar sortie de cette boite de plus il y a des flammes rouges qui s'échappe de ses oreilles.

-Il est trop beau ! Oups c'était sorti tout seul.

Il est beaucoup moins beau quand il a commencé à courir vers moi avec une sérieuse envie de me manger. Je voulus lui tirer sur une patte pour le calmer et non pas pour le tuer mais étrangement la balle rebondit et pris feu… Non je ne délire pas ! Incroyable, hein ? Sauf que je réussis à l'esquiver en me décalant au dernier moment d'un pas à droite. Puis recommencer de même quand il reprit ses attaques.

Total restant : 5 balles

-Gninini ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir y échapper ! Trop faible !

-Ushishishi, je parie deux milles yens qu'elle se fait bouffé la jambe, alors Levi tu parie avec moi ?

-Ok mais je parie trois milles yens que c'est le sous-fifre qui va la buter.

-Moi aussi alors, je parie ma vie que je vais survivre.

- Ushishishi, tu ne parie pas grand chose alors.

-Te fous pas de moi !

Après qu'on m'a sous-estimé au point que ma fierté à méchamment envie de tous les buter, que quand le jaguar fonça vers moi je l'esquivai légèrement et tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied qui réussis à mon plus grand bonheur.

Mais il n'eut presque pas de dégât et ma chaussure était en feu… En feu ? Je secoue ma jambe mais ne feu ne s'éteint pas.

-Baka ! Me lança l'homme qui m'attaquait. Tu crois vraiment que…Bam, Et il se prit une chaussure dans la gueule et il tomba… Dommage je l'aimais bien ma chaussure. Car vu que ma chaussure était en feu, je l'avais déchaussé avec mon autre pied en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le feu et lui balança dans la guel… tronche. Mais hélas, sa « tronche » n'a pas prit feu mais au moins il a la trace de ma chaussure en plein milieu de la face. *_Bien fait !*_

_En plus, j'ai l'air bien avec une chaussure en moins… J'ai perdu un centimètre du côté droit._

Par contre, j'eus un plan pour me débarrasser de ce jaguar mutant qui veut me manger.

Je reculai de quelques pas, quand le jaguar m'attaqua, je tirais sur l'attache du lustre au dessus de l'animal et réussis à le toucher, céda et tomba sur l'animal d'en un bruit de fracas, éclatant au sol avec des éclats de verres volant autour de nous. Je n'ai pas été touché, l'animal était bloquer par les reste du lustre et tenta d'en sortir mais en vain. Banzai ! Ca a marché, mon plan a marcher !

Total restant : 4 balles.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, l'homme à la bague s'était glisser derrière après que j'eus tiré sur le lustre. Il sortit de sa boîte une sorte de lance avec une flamme écarlate au bout.

_*Il peut en mettre des choses dans une boîte !*_

Je réussis in extremis à bloquer son coup normalement porté au visage avec le revolver en le tenant comme un tonfa par le manche, puis m'écarta de sa trajectoire me retournant ainsi vers lui.

Ma façon d'utiliser un flingue en combat rapprocher n'est pas très courant mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! L'homme au jaguar fut plutôt étonner (du flingue ou que j'ai paré son coup ?)

Il fonça vers moi, tenant sa lance avec hargne et essaya de me planter mais je me lançais en arrière avec un cri de stupeur mais il me frôle, effleurant mon ventre en une égratignure qui commença à saigner. Je me retrouvais par terre, je tentais de lui tirer dessus mais il la para de sa lance et la balle vécut le même sort que la première et partit en fumée.

Total restant : 3 balles.

Il ne me restait que la moitié mais en plus j'étais à la porter de sa lame, il tenta de me trancher mais je me roulais sur le côté dans les débris de verre et me releva en vitesse avant qu'il eu le temps de répliquer.

Je lui pointais mon flingue, mais ça le faisait rire… Normalement, c'est une menace !

-Gninini, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre avec juste un revolver ?!

-…, on peut régler ça plus civilement ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Tch.

_*Je ne peux pas l'immobilisé avec une balle… Comment faire ? Puis tant qu'il aura sa flamme écarlate, je ne pourrai pas l'approcher de trop près…*_

Je mis en place un plan plus dangereux que stupide mais je n'avais pas le choix, il voulait absolument se battre, donc je déclinerai toute responsabilité sur sa mort et je prendrai un avocat ! Je devrais plus le dire pour moi mais bon, ils ne me laisseront pas le temps de faire mon testament puis je suis sûre qu'ils le brûleront. Tch.

Il fonça tête baissé dans mon plan, j'essayais de lui tirer dessus mais je le manquais hélas de peu et il me toucha au bras me frôlant faisant écouler mon sang.

Quand il s'approcha de moi pour tenter de me finir, je lui jetais quelques gouttes de mon sang dans les yeux qui l'aveugla et commença à crier des injures et des cris de douleur. Le sang dans les yeux, c'est pire que le poivre ! Connaissance de cause.

Puis je lui mis le revolver dans la bouche, lui intiment l'ordre de lâcher ses armes et de ne plus bouger profitant de son aveuglement et de sa douleur.

Il s'exécuta sous la pression de mon arme puis je l'assommais d'un grand coup de gun sur le crâne.

Puis me rendis compte de la douleur de la coupure de mon ventre, de mon bras et que j'ai plusieurs égratignures dû au éclat de verre au sol. A la vu de mon sang qui coule, j'ai la nausée mais su la réprimer.

-Gamine monte et suis-moi !

Après cet ordre qu'on ne peut refuser, je monte les escaliers avec un peu de difficulté après mon combat et suivis le squale et les autres un peu curieux jusqu'à devant une porte qu'il ouvre et découvrir un homme aux yeux rouges sang gardant un verre contenant une boisson aussi rouges que ses yeux et nous lançe un regard flippant. (et meurtrier ?)

Ah, rencontre avec leur boss je crois, sûrement alcoolique, triste vie.

-VOOII, putain de boss, ces la gamine qui nous as fait chier ya 3 jours et elle a battu le déchet de sous-fifre avec seulement trois balles !

Je me suis sentie flatter, quand il dit ça à son boss on aurait dit que je suis forte. Hé hé hé rire de gagnante.

-Il faut vraiment que tu changes de sous-fifre si juste une gamine avec deux mains gauches et le cerveau d'une taille d'une noix peut les battre.

J'ai rien dis que je m'en prends plein la tronche, après tout je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'attention, si c'est pour m'en prendre plein la tête.

Leur boss me regarde mais je ne détourne pas les yeux malgré la crainte en son égare car il peut leur ordonner l'ordre de me tuer ou peut être que c'est lui qui pourrait me tuer… Je tiens encore le revolver mais avec plus de fermeté dans la crainte d'une mauvaise annonce.

Puis il s'adresse à moi avec gentillesse et douceur :

-Déchet, sois tu restes ici et tu bosses, sois tu meurs.

Bon, pour la délicatesse et tout le reste, c'est raté…

* * *

Hey~ Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui, alors... Reviews onegai shimasu !=)

Bye bye !


	4. Bienvenue Ou pas

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à **Amano Akira.**

**Rating**** : **T

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure

**Résumé : **Comment expliquer… Bah Akaiyuki est menacer par un Xanxus mal léché normalement c'est pour les ours mais vu que les ours sont plus aimable bah ça ira mieux à Xanxus.

**Note :** Il y aura plus de dialogue. Enfin beaucoup beaucoup plus de dialogue.

_**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue !**_

-… Hein ? Dis en cœur avec Levi.

-Sois tu bosses en tant que mafieuse ou j'te bute me dit froidement le jeune alcoolique.

_*Après tout je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'ils me disent : « Tu peux partir d'ici ! » nan mais franchement, je suis trop idiote… Je l'avoue. No comment.*_

Personne ne parle, il y a un « grand blanc », je ne sais quoi répondre : sois je devenais une tueuse ou sois je me faisais tuer, vie cruelle. Mais quand le brin aux yeux rouges pointe son gun vers moi, je sentis les autres reculer.

-Tu ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire micro-déchet.

Ça peut porter à confusion c'est une question ? Et puis micro-déchet ? Je suis petite mais comme même ! Pour une Japonaise, je suis plutôt grande.

Mais quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai repensé à mes souvenirs perdu sûrement à cause de quelqu'un qui est peut être dans la mafia. Repensant à des mauvais souvenirs, car il ne restait que mon enfance douloureuse et tout mes autres souvenirs se sont « envolés » … Cela m'énerve fort. Je tuerais celui qui m'a fais ça ! Je suis rancunière accompagner d'être une grosse rageuse.

-Je veux les retrouver lui dis-je avec une forte volonté, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Donc ?

-Je resterais ici tant que je n'ai pas retrouver ma mémoire.

Il ne me répondit que « hum. » et nous chasse de son bureau sous la menace de son flingue.

-Ushishi~ Suicidaire !

-Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir une semaine, je ne comprends pas que bossu t'es choisis !

-On parie ? Ah, oui, Vous me devez des sous~

J'avais gagné le pari, en quoi je resterais en vie et j'étais fière de l'avoir gagné ! Leurs visages se sont assombris se qui me fis sourire, puis après cela je retourne dans la chambre dormir car je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bon moment et toute ces « émotions » m'ont fatigués. Je vais dans la chambre et m'installe confortablement dans « mon nouveau lit » car ce serait ici ma « nouvelle chambre » pendant un temps indéterminé, le temps que je récupère se qui m'est dû et je repartirai après… Je m'endors en pensant à se qui allait m'arriver ici.

Quand Squalo vint me réveiller à coup de « VOOIII LEVE TOI DECHET ! » avec un bon coup de pied dans les côtes où je tombais violemment par terre.

-P'tain, t'pas obliger d'me réveiller comme ça… J'ai le sommeil lourd en plus il est dure de me réveiller enfin pas pour l'Argenté.

-Ca fait 3 heures que tu dors ! Il est dix-sept heures ! Suis-moi !

Je le suivais marmonnant un truc comme « laisse-moi dormir » mais il ne l'entend pas et je me retrouve dans une salle d'entrainement au tir comme dans les feuilletons Américains.

Il me traine en face d'un poste de tir avec devant le comptoir qui est en face moi, plein d'arme à feu en tous genre, du revolver au fusil d'assaut muni de plein de balle.

-Tu vois la cible devant toi, il y a une croix à l'emplacement du cœur, il faut que tu le touche. Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que tu ne l'as pas touché ! Fais-le avec n'importe quelles armes !

Je vois la cible en papier avec une croix au feutre au niveau du cœur… Enfin difficilement car la cible est vraiment loin.

-Tu es fou ! J'ai jamais fais du tir et tu veux que je touche cette toute petite croix ?! Et je ne sais même pas utiliser tout ça !

Et en guise de réponse, pas très constructive, je reçu un coup de poing sur la tête avec un « débrouille-toi, j'm'en fous ».

-Ushishi, c'est depuis hier qu'elle est dans le stand de tir ? On la retrouvera morte avant qu'elle est réussie à toucher la cible.

-Mais sempai, elle avait réussis à toucher le lustre hier.

-Hum, coup de chance.

-Voi, je ne pense pas Levi, peut être l'instinct de survie.

-Gero ?

-On dit que certaines personnes peuvent être fort quand ils sont en danger, ils développent une habilité au combat avec se qu'ils ont. On appelle ça l'instinct de survie car tous les animaux l'ont quand ils sont en danger puis ont dit que c'est une sorte d'étape avant la flamme de la dernière volonté.

-Oh~ Donc cette gamine a un potentiel caché, et vous l'avez vu Squalo-taicho…

-Ushishishi, allons voir la protéger de Squalo~

-VOOIII ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Puis le groupe de quatre personnes entraient dans le stand de tir pour voir… Une fille affalée par terre en train de dormir avec plein de douille et arme près d'elle.

-L'instinct de survie, hein, Squalo-taicho ?

-On dirait juste une gamine fatigué qui dort n'importe où.

-Ushishishi, douer elle a réussis à toucher tout autour de la cible… Sauf la cible !

…mine… réveille-toi… voi….

-GAMINE REVEILLE TOI BORDEL !

-Hein ? J'ai faim…

Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très « courant » de se faire réveiller à coup de pied dans le ventre et dire que j'ai faim mais c'est vrai ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé et j'ai la dalle…

-VOOII je t'ai dit de toucher la cible !

-J'y arrive pas m'énerve…

-Ushishishi, toujours dans les vapes ?

-…Ferme…

Puis après je me pris une correction par Squalo pour m'être endormis et ne pas avoir touché la cible malgré mes essais. Mon crâne en fume encore, il n'y va pas de main morte.

-Je mets une heure pour arriver à utiliser une arme ! Je ne peux pas avoir la notice ?

Après cela ils sont repartis, Bel avec le sourire, après mettre fait « tabasser » pour avoir dit une soi-disant connerie par Squalo. C'est de la violence gratuite ! Je leurs ferais payer de toute façon.

Puis ils revinrent deux jours après, ne me voyant toujours pas arriver. J'étais, comme d'habitude, entrain de dormir sur le comptoir me servant d'un ak 47 basique comme « coussin ».

Squalo allait me frapper pour la … j'ai arrêté de compter mais je arrête apparemment son coup dans mon état de somnambulisme ce qui hélas me réveilla.

Je me réveille difficilement et les autres ont l'air surpris puis voyant que je tiens le poigné de Squalo je le lâche immédiatement. Je me suis réveillé de mauvaise humeur dû à mon manque de sommeil et le nombre de jour que je n'ai rien avalé.

Je me suis fait engueuler par Squalo pendant deux minutes qui m'ont paru une éternité puis je n'entends plus rien pendant une minutes se qui fait que j'ai perdu un bout de l'engueulade mais ce n'est pas le plus embêtant.

-VOIII tu veux passer ta vie ici où quoi ?!

5

-Ma ma, Squalo calme-toi, elle doit être fatigué puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'est pas douer !

4

-Ushishishi, quelle idiote !

3

-C'est méchant sempai, elle est juste empoté en plus d'être maladroite et … Ah aussi idiote.

2

-Peuh ! Je sais toujours pas pourquoi bossus a pris une gamine qui ne sait même pas parler correctement et qui ne sait même pas tenir une arme !

1

-VOOIII ! Déchet tire sur cette putain de cible !

Je pris le ak 47, et tira sur la cible avec toute la haine que j'avais, en gros beaucoup, et je transforme la cible en confetti sous les yeux éberlués des autres abrutis puis après l'avoir réduit en miette, je pose (ou jette, c'est la même) violemment le fusil d'assaut et parti de la salle pour prendre une douche puis enfin dormir. Oui, de mauvaise humeur je serai capable de tuer quelqu'un même avec une baguette.

_Gamine ! VOI ! Ushishi elle ne se réveille pas ! Tant mieux sa nous fera des vacances ! Oh non, et si elle est morte, après tout le mal pour l'attraper…_

_Putain vos gueules je dors…_

_T'es réveillé ?_

_Bah non je dors._

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver dans le salon principal, allongé sur le ventre dans le canapé écrasé par Bel… Mais je me suis endormie dans ma chambre, il y a deux heures. –Bizarre- Il y a aussi son kohai qui regarde toujours Bel m'écraser dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Lussuria qui semble inquiet puis Squalo qui me regardait avec étonnement, va savoir pourquoi…

-Lourd…

-Ushishishi enfin réveiller le fauteuil royale ?

-Peut pas…

-Peut pas quoi ? répondit la grenouille sans rien faire.

-Respirer…

-C'est pour ça que tu es pale, je me suis inquiété pour rien alors gémis Lussuria alors que je meurs asphyxier par le « poids princier » du sadique.

-Squalo-taicho votre protégé et en train de mourir.

-Prince de merde je t'ai dit d'arrêter de tuer les nouvelles recrues !

-Oui, mais ils sont si faible surtout quand ils dorment dans le canapé~

Je réussis à tourner et je fais tomber le Blond par terre enfin je me releve au plus vite pour reprendre de l'air. J'ai failli mourir plein de fois ici en pas longtemps mais mourir asphyxier pas le sadique il en est hors de question surtout écraser.

-Comment je suis arrivée là ?

-Voi c'est à toi de nous le dire ! Apparemment t'as marché bizarrement jusqu'ici en te tapant tous les murs et tu t'es allongé dans le canapé ! T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge où quoi ?!

-Venant d'un autre poisson…

-La ferme Fran !

Je comprends pourquoi j'ai une bosse maintenant et pourquoi je suis sur le canapé, j'ai oublié un détail, plus important pour moi.

-Ah… Je sais pourquoi…

-dis-le alors !

-je suis somnambule.

-… C'est une blague ? C'était marrant car ils l'ont dis en même temps, j'aurais aimé les filmer… Et attendez, ils ont pris ma phrase !

-Quand je suis beaucoup fatigué, j'ai tendance à être somnambule, donc il me faut au moins dix heures de sommeil par jour.

-… Bref. Voi je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici vu que tu y fais partie maintenant.

-Simplement s'il te plait.

-On est la Varia : Une escouade d'assassin indépendante de la famille Vongola, qui est la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie, et même du monde. Puis nous sommes la Varia Quality : le meilleur des Varia. Nous travaillons sous les ordres en quelques sortes de Vongola nono ou Kyudaime. Un le connard de Boss, c'est Xanxus, le taré au couteau c'est Belphegor, la grenouille c'est Fran, le travelo c'est Lussuria, le type au parapluie c'est Levi et puis moi c'est Squalo.

-Je vois.

-On a chacun un élément : Xanxus c'est le ciel….

-T'as compris ?!

-Nan désolé j'ai arrêté de suivre à « on ».

-Ushishi~Ce n'est pas au début ?

-Bah si mais après c'était ennuyant…

Après m'être pris une correction et que le squale m'ai tout réexpliqué, il me raconte l'histoire longue et chia… ennuyeuse des Vongola dont je m'en moquer. Il y a un seul truc que je retenu.

-Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer le premier pour faire des bagues avec la météo.

-… T'as retenu que ça…

-Toi tu seras les nuages.

-Non merci. C'est chiant les nuages car il cache le soleil et il fait froid.

- VOOIII CE N'EST PAS LA METEO !

-Je veux être le vent !

-C'est pas les power rangers avec les couleurs ton truc !

-De toute façon, on le fera à la couleur de sa flamme réplica Lussuria.

-Ushishishi, elle remplacera le type des nuages de la semaine dernière, enfin pour l'instant.

Nan, mais franchement comment on peut faire du feu avec seulement sa volonté et une bague ?! Ils ont beau me l'expliquer j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre. Et puis faire sortir des armes d'une boîte et même des animaux. Le monde de la mafia est plutôt impressionnant en faite. J'avouerais que j'aimerai bien moi aussi avoir « une box heiki » avec un animal.

-Allez, on reparlera de ça plus tard ! Allons manger dit la sorte de mama de la Varia.

Je suis tellement heureuse que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi ! Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas mangé. Mais le repas se passe bizarrement, Xanxus mange comme un porc cette fois (Ce n'est plus un ours), et il y a eu des bagarres entre Belphégor et Squalo a coup de couteau et d'épée mais malgré cela on aurait dit une ambiance familial même si je ne connais pas se que c'est vraiment.

Je pars me coucher après se repas mouvementé, je déambule dans les couloirs pour pouvoir aller dans ma chambre mais il me semblerait que je me suis perdu… Voila se que ça donne la folie des grandeurs ! Je rode pendant trente minutes à la recherche désespérer de ma chambre dans un état de fatigue avancé quand je rentre dans Fran, malgré que je sois tombé et qu'il est plutôt désagréable, je suis contente de le rencontré.

-Je me suis perdu, tu ne saurais pas où est ma chambre s'il te plait ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas douer pour t'être perdu dans un manoir.

-Peut être mais toi qu'es que tu fais là ?

-Bah je cherchais la cuisine et je me suis perdu aussi.

_*Et c'est moi la pas douer ?!*_

-Je viens de passer devant, va au fond du couloir tourne à droite, encore à droite puis c'est la première porte.

-Thank you.

Puis il part comme il est venu et je me retrouve seule encore une fois perdu, je tourne en rond car je vois toujours les mêmes tableaux flippant, vous savez ceux qui vous regarde toujours avec un sourire de pervers. Je regarde par les fenêtres, le paysage étoilé est plutôt beau… Mais je m'en fous, je veux retrouver ma chambre ! Après une heure de recherche, je réussis à me trouver dans le salon principal, celui où j'ai failli mourir à cause du Blond. Puis, avec un manoir aussi grand, pourquoi ils ne mettent pas des cartes avec des flèches marquées « vous êtes ici » avec des légendes pour voir où vous voulez aller. Même les centres commerciaux en ont et ils sont plus petits !

Je réussi trente minutes après à retrouver (miraculeusement) ma chambre, je rentrais au plus vite dedans pour me faire réveiller quatre heures après par ce suicidaire de Squalo pour m'entrainer car « VOOIII s'entrainer le matin c'est vivifiant et que t'es tellement faible que même un gamin se foutrait de ta gueule ! Puis les autres m'ont dis de te prendre avec moi-même si ça me fait chier ». Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a réveillé avec un seau d'eau. Je suis fatigué, j'ai froid et j'en ai marre.

Sérieux, quelle bande de connard !


	5. Entrainement

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure

**Résumé : ***Tousse*… Akaiyuki est rentré dans la mafia, contre son gré (Xanxus range tes X-gun ! Euh… je voulais dire s'il te plait Xanxus-sama… ? ) Bref, et subi un entrainement presque intensif de Squalo.

**Note :** Souhaitez-lui bon courage dans une review car elle en aura besoin !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Entrainement !**_

Après mettre fait réveiller en « beauté » par ce requin de …. xCENSURERx… Très très énervé. Il me file un jogging noir avec une bande blanche hélas un peu trop grand pour moi et un vieux tee-shirt blanc et aussi trop grand. Mais cette espèce de fou de l'entrainement, car il faut le dire que faire du sport à six heure du matin avec trois degrés dehors, moi j'appelle ça « fou », me cri dessus alors que je suis à peine réveiller.

Je me lève difficilement qu'après quelques insultes et coups de pieds dans un grognement de mécontentement il me pousse dans la salle de bain en me balançant que si je ne sors pas dans quelques minutes, il casserait la porte pour m'y faire sortir « à coup de pied au cul ».

Donc je m'habille à la hâte m'attachant les cheveux en haute queue de cheval laissant toujours ma frange qui cachait mon œil droit et enfilant vite les fringues puis je sortis de la salle de bain voyant que Squalo m'attend devant la porte.

-voi, on court pendant trois heures allez on y va !

-… Tu te fous de moi ! Impossible que je tienne trois heures rien que quinze minutes ça m'épuise !

-Arrête de chialer ! Qu'en on te chassait tu courais longtemps, alors j'vois pas la différence !

-Ma vie en dépendait !

-Oh~ Je vois donc on va faire comme ça.

Je crois que j'ai dis une connerie car l'Argenté alluma son anneau avec une belle flamme bleu océan et l'inséra dans sa boîte et il en ressortie un énorme requin blanc puis me sortie avec tous son naturel et son charisme :

-Voi ! Je te garantis que tu vas les courir les trois heures… Enfin si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Puis le requin blanc entouré de flamme bleu se mis à foncé vers moi à une allure folle, alors je me mis à courir dans la forêt pour sauver ma vie. Et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique, oui je sais tout le bla bla sur les flammes de la dernière volonté mais que ça fasse voler un requin et qu'il ne meurt pas en dehors de l'eau… Je ne comprends plus rien à la vie.

Puis je réussis à courir trois heure, essayant de semer le mammifère qui voulait que je finisse dans son assiette malgré les insultes, menaces, supplication agaçante, corruption, tentative d'assassinat et pour finir les moqueries envers son physique de thon, il n'a rien voulu entendre ou peut être qu'il ne comprend pas la langue ou simplement qu'il a une si petite mémoire qu'il oubliait toute les conneries que je lui sortais. En plus d'avoir parlé dans le vide, je me suis essoufflé mais je continuais à courir sans relâche jusqu'au manoir ou Squalo était arrivé avant moi, j'aurais pu mourir dans la forêt bouffé pas son idiot de requin qu'il s'en moquerait ce sale type !

Puis je sortis de la forêt toujours accompagné ou plutôt poursuivi par l'animal, tombant devant Squalo qui l'arrêta car j'avais couru trois heure, ce n'était pas pour me sauver. Tch

-T'en as mis du temps déchet ! Ca fait dix minutes que je suis là ! Bon maintenant cent pompes et cent cinquante abdos, interdiction de lâcher ou de se plaindre sinon j'te bute !

Je n'arrive même pas à l'insulter, à me plaindre ou à lui demander de me finir tellement je suis épuisé, essouffler j'ai encore le visage contre le sol.

Je me releve encore et toujours sous les insultes très désagréables du squale, je failli retomber tellement mes jambes tremblaient à cause du manque d'oxygène dans mes muscles et du fait que je n'avais pas l'habitude de courir aussi longtemps.

Il me dit de me suspendre par les jambes à un arbre et de faire des abdos, comme les militaires de dix-huit ans gauler avec des têtes d'américain prêt à servir son pays mais moi je suis ni gauler, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans et je ne suis ni Américaine ni prête à servir ces sadiques qui veulent ma mort.

Et puis franchement, cinquante abdos, déjà vingt, t'es casser puis trente abdos tu es mort mais en plus cent cinquante…

Squalo me menace pour pas changer que si je ne commence pas tous de suite au lieu de penser à des choses stupides, qu'il me coupera en lamelle pour en faire des sashimis. En plus, il me donne faim à raconter des histoires de sushi !

Je commence à cause de l'impatience de l'Argenté et tombai littéralement de l'arbre après seulement trente abdos car mes jambes n'en pouvais plus.

Squalo me balança un caillou dans la tête et me dis que si j'arrête encore une fois, qu'il me ferait bouffer tous les cailloux de la forêt un par un jusqu'à que j'en meurs.

Je confirme, Squalo est ni diplomate ni gentil ni compréhensif !

Donc je me remets dans l'arbre pour continuer où j'en étais et pour me donner la force de finir, je profère des menaces contre tous ces sadiques et que je leurs ferais payer au centuple tous se qu'ils me font subir jusqu'à leur mort mais tous ça bien sûr dans ma tête.

Quand je réussis miraculeusement à finir mes abdos, je me lâche de l'arbre et tombe par terre mais je suis tellement contente de finir que je ne sens pas la douleur ou autres choses causé par la chute.

Mais mon bonheur se finit bien vite quand l'argenté s'approche de moi pour me tuer en une seule parole :

-Tu as encore cent pompes à faire alors bouge ton cul !

J'ai dû faire une grosse connerie dans ma vie antérieur pour mérité cette vie de merde, d'avant jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours eu la poisse.

Donc je fis difficilement cent pompes sous l'épée que Squalo agitait au dessus de ma tête et quand je tombais au sol, c'était pour qu'il me marche dessus ! Je préfère vous prévenir que je ne ressemble absolument pas à un tapis, loin de là même si les vêtements qu'on m'avait prêté étaient plein de boue et d'écorchure.

Puis quand je finis mes pompes, c'est juste pour m'évanouir à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur de mes membres. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me réveille par terre dans le manoir, apparemment Squalo m'a trainé jusqu'ici, quel élan de générosité… On va dire qu'au moins il ne m'a pas laissé mourir de froid dehors. Je suis dans le salon et je vois Squalo débarquer, en criant contre Bel qui apparemment s'amuse à lancer des couteaux sur le portrait de Xanxus et que c'est Squalo qui s'en est pris plein la tête. Mais Lussuria essaye de le calmer sans succès puis Fran n'arrangeant rien en lançant des piques.

-Ushishi, enfin réveiller ou tu es encore somnambule ?

-Non, héla, je suis bel et bien réveiller.

-Voi, tiens !

Il me balance une bague que je réussis à l'attraper.

-Allume une flamme et vite !

-Hein ? Mais Squalo, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser une allumette ?

-Idiote ! Une flamme de la volonté !

- Tch. J' n'arrive pas, de toute façon, je n'y arriverais jamais !

Quand je vois le sourire sadique de l'épéiste ouvrant sa boîte, je pense sincèrement qu'il veux ma mort mais la première chose qui me viens à l'esprit c'est…

-Shark 2 ! Le retour !

-Ushishi quelle idiote~

-Pff, la télé rend idiot apparemment.

-Ma ma, mais non Fran ! Juste pour certaines personnes !

-Elle a perdu la mémoire, mais elle se souvient de connerie…

(Donc pour votre santé, lisez cinq romans et cinq nouvelles par jour~ Hein ! Désolé pour l'interruption systématique de l'auteure plutôt inspiré qui devrait plutôt réviser ses trois contrôles et apprendre à écrire correctement français, je m'excuse pour les fautes non corrigées !)

Puis je me met à courir pour tomber dix mètres plus loin, le poisson volant se dirige toujours dangereusement vers moi, mais je me dis que comme tous les héros de manga que je ne citerais pas, les héros deviennent super fort pour se sauver la peau des fesses et celle de leurs amis puis deviennent des beaux gosses plus cool que fort, alors j'essaye d'allumer une flamme avec toute ma volonté de m'en sortir…

Et, à votre avis ? C'est plutôt simple, non ?

J'échoue lamentablement, j'ai oublié un détail, je ne suis pas un héro de manga… J'aurais dû y penser !

Puis j'esquive de peu l'attaque frontale et atterris sur mes deux pieds pour courir de plus bel.

Peut être que je n'y arrive pas car je n'y crois pas assez fort. Alors quand je me suis retrouver en haut des escaliers, en équilibre sur la haute rambarde, voyant le squale fonçant vers moi je sautais et réussis à m'accrocher au lustre qu'ils avaient remplacé… Hier.

Ainsi le poisson se retrouvait près du sol, me cherchant du regard et la seule idée, pas très lumineuse, était de lâcher le lustre pour lui enfoncer mes pieds dans la tête, comme un espion suspendu au plafond qui retombe par terre pour étrangler par derrière leur cible.

Si vous voyez, j'ai fais exactement ça, sauf que je lui ai mis un grand coup de pied avec tout mon poids et la gravité dans le crâne, l'assommant sur le coup.

Je réussis des choses impressionnantes des fois, j'aurais pensé tomber à coté du requin, me cassant la tête par terre, mais apparemment j'ai réussis donc je ne me plains pas.

Enfin, quand j'ai vu la tête des mafieux présents, des sous-fifres, domestiques et compagnies me regardant… Ils ont vu plus bizarre, comme les Varia quoi !

Enfin, voir une adolescente assit sur un requin blanc entouré de flamme bleu avec le reste d'un lustre brisé en pleins de morceaux… Bon, je peux comprendre.

Mais je comprends que c'était pour autre chose quand il me regardait avec ces yeux détestables : de la pitié. Ils savaient que je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure car j'ai blessé le requin du grand requin argenté du manoir, sûrement après avoir attendu le bruit de fracas causer pas le lustre, il arrive avec le reste de la troupe en trompe ainsi voyant l'état du manoir et du mammifère gisant au sol.

Je regarde la tête qu'ils faisaient tous, surtout Squalo : un mélange d'étonnement et de colère refoulé mais qui va bientôt s'extérioriser sur moi. Me sentant comme une gosse qui a fait des conneries, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et parle comme une enfant capricieuse.

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas à essayer de me tuer avec ton requin…

-Tu as utilisé ta flamme de la volonté ?

-…Nan.

Bam. C'est le bruit d'un vase qui m'arrive dans la tête me faisant tomber violemment au sol dans les éclats de verres du lustre et récemment du vase qui devait coûter une fortune, comme le lustre d'ailleurs. Même si Lussuria a essayé de l'en empêcher, il l'a fait. Puis, il partit dans un grognement avec une phrase insultante et blessante comme il sait les faire remettant son requin en boîte.

Je me relève difficilement du sol dû à la violence de l'impact avec l'objet volant puis Belphégor partit toujours avec son rire énervant et Fran le suivi sans un mot, Lussuria vient vers moi pour voir si je n'étais pas morte ou blesser, même je lui dis que je vais bien et retourne dans ma chambre même si celui-ci me cri d'aller à l'infirmerie pour me soigner.

Je me sens bête, contrarier et blesser, je ne pensais pas que l'épéiste réagirait comme cela car je ne voulais pas le blesser puis tous me lançais des phrase vexante et rabaissant à longueur de journée, ce qui commence à me fatiguer sérieusement. Je ne sais pas si je réagis comme cela car je suis fatigué par ma bataille avec le requin et cet entrainement ou par l'attitude des mafieux en mon égare.

Cela doit être dû à la fatigue, car d'habitude je ne me soucis pas de se que pense les autres et ne me tracasse pas pour personne… Je ne veux pas me mêler aux personnes proches ni leurs faire confiance, je sais qu'ils la trahiront un moment ou un autres car l'Humain est égoïste, avare et manipulateur… Comme _ils_ me l'ont déjà fais.

_*Mieux faut rester distant avec eux*_

Je soigne mes blessures du mieux que je pouvais grâce à mon expérience, vu le nombre de fois que je me blesse ici, je suis déjà douer en pansement puis si ça continue je finirais en momie.

Je veux être seule et tranquille un moment, alors je sortis par la fenêtre comme qu'en je m'enfuyais, mais cette fois-ci, c'est juste pour me reposer dans la forêt.

Quand j'arrive à la forêt discrètement, il commença à faire nuit alors je suis allée chez mon seul ami de la forêt, Kuma qui m'accueille gentiment. Puis je me suis endormi un long moment près de lui après avoir réfléchi sur ma journée d'aujourd'hui, mais je me suis dit que je verrais bien demain.

Je me réveille en sursaut dû à un cauchemar, de toute façon, j'en fais presque tous les jours depuis au moins mes quatre ans, cela ne m'empêche plus de dormir. Mais j'entends avec effrois Squalo qui gueule, pour ne pas changer, il devait être loin car sa voix résonne en écho dans la forêt endormis, il devait être sept heures du matin environ et apparemment, il est en colère et pas qu'un peu. Puis je sors de la grotte pour m'étirer, je ne veux pas le voir ce matin alors je salue Kuma et pars vers la forêt plus profonde espérant ne pas croiser le Varia de la pluie ou autres perturbateurs.

Je marche et la brise matinal me fais un bien fou, voyant des espaces fleuris et animaux en tous genre qu'on ne voit pas en ville. Mais après avoir marché pendant une heure environ, je découvris la fin de la forêt et vu la civilisation : vers le paysage lointain, on voyait une ville qui avait l'air assez dense. J'étais peut être là bas avant d'atterrir ici…

J'appelle un oiseau dont j'avais fais la connaissance dans la forêt hier, et avec ma compréhension envers les animaux, je lui demande si il y avait d'autres villes vers la forêt accessible à pied. Vu qu'il est sûrement né ici, il me répond avec certitude que c'était la ville la plus près même si elle était assez loin, environ deux et demi du manoir en marchant.

_*Je dû y passer au moins une fois avant d'arriver au manoir des Varia, mais j'irai là bas un autre jour…*_

Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir, il y avait juste un grand blanc accompagné d'un terrible mal de crâne et de ma douleur à mon œil droit.

Je m'appuie contre l'arbre car je fus pris d'un terrible mal de crâne, je glisse le long de l'arbre. Peut être que en dormant, j'aurais moins mal. Alors je m'endormis en espérant me réveiller sans ce foutu mal de crâne.

A mon réveil, je suis toujours au même endroit mais il fait nuit et heureusement ma douleur c'était calmer, presque estompé, alors dans la pénombre je continue mon chemin dans l'ombres des arbres pour retourner dans le manoir avant que je m'en prenne trop dans la tête.

J'arrive à destination malgré la nuit et rentre discrètement au manoir par la porte d'entrée, bizarre hein ? Je me perd dans le manoir mais pas dans la forêt… Question à étudier.

Quand j'allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, je sens la présence de quelqu'un de mon dos et me retourne vite pour voir que c'était Belphegor avec son éternel sourire, sûrement content de m'avoir coincé. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'a fait peur !

-Ushishishi~ Trouvé ! Le Prince est le plus fort en cache-cache. Tu sais ce qui t'attendant demain je suppose~ ?

-…Une bonne raclée ?

-Ushishi, tu t'en sors bien en devinette pour une paysanne.

Mon mal de crâne commence à revenir plus fortement que la première fois alors je décide de mettre fin à la « conversation » au plus vite.

-Tch. Je vais me coucher.

Il met sa main sur la poigné de porte pour la bloqué, me collant contre la porte.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore essayé de t'enfuir ?

-Non et ce que je fais ne te concerne pas.

-Bien sur que si, après tout tu es le _nouveau_ joué du Prince~. Il sort un couteau et le met sous ma gorge, je n'ose plus respirer de peur que ça me tranche la gorge et je supporte de moins en moins bien ma douleur.

-N'oublie pas que ici, ta vie ne tient que à un fil.

Un « Tch » en guise de réponse à sa menace plutôt explicite n'osant pas dire des insultes en son égare vu dans la position délicate où je me trouve.

Puis, content de lui-même de m'avoir fait peur, il enlève le couteau de mon cou lentement pour savourer ce moment puis repart sans un mot. Après cette entrevu plutôt mouvementé, je rentre au plus vite dans ma chambre pour éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus qui voudrait ma mort, je prends une douche et pris cinq aspirines pour calmer la douleur mais ça n'a aucun effet et je ne pus dormir de la nuit.

Je regardais la bague que La Varia m'ont donnée, je me demande quel type de flamme ça va être… Mais je n'aurais jamais su que cette « flamme » est la cause de tous les bouleversements…

* * *

Mystère ?... Bon d'accord je me tais... Une reviewww !


	6. Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Akaiyuki et Kuma … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T pour le langage vulgaire et (un) certain propos *Regarde Belphegor* - Vous saurez pourquoi.

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure et autres

**Résumé **: Alors… La situation n'a pas changé. Oui c'est très court x)

**Note :** Si vous ne saviez pas, ce qui m'étonnerait, que Kuma voulait dire « ours » ..? Ce n'est pas très rechercher xD

_**Chapitre 6 : Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver~ !**_

Pour la première fois que je suis ici, je me réveille tranquillement sans explosion, de fracas de porte, de coup de pied dans les côtes, de saut d'eau… Excusez-moi, je m'égare. Alors qu'il est onze heures du matin et que je n'entends aucun bruit.

Je regarde dehors puis vu qu'il neige à gros flocon et qu'il y a au moins quinze centimètres de neige, hélas je n'aime pas la neige : c'est très et trop froid et embêtant pour se déplacer.

_*Je me demande si Belphegor savait où j'étais et espérant qu'il ne l'a pas dit aux autres surtout à Squalo ! *_

Je m'habille chaudement et je sors doucement de ma chambre, et n'aperçois que les domestiques et les sous-fifres alors je continue mon chemin pour atterrir (quand je vous disiez que j'avais la poisse) devant Xanxus. Exemple de discussion très enrichi avec Xanxus le matin, même si c'est pareil le soir :

-Déchet

-Xanxus

Fin de la discussion. Pas très bavard. Mais en plus il m'envoie un cadavre de bouteille dans la tête, la brisant en plein de morceau.

-Connard pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-hm ! Déchet, plein toi encore et j'te transforme en cendre.

-T'es bon qu'à allumer des barbecues ?! Oups…

Hélas, c'est sorti tout seul et oui, c'est ça d'avoir une grande bouche. Les domestiques s'arrêtent d'un coup et synchro pour regarder avec horreur Xanxus qui, s'énervait, ou rageait, un peu des deux. On voit d'anciennes cicatrices revenir et signer avec empressement mon arrêt de mort. Je recule de quelques pas instinctivement voyant Xanxus qui passent au rouge et moi au bleu pale. Les domestiques et sous-fifres s'enfuient avec des paroles comme : « Xanxus va exploser n'approchez pas, fuyez ! ».

_*Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ? Ca m'apprendra à ouvrir ma bouche…*_

Xanxus s'approche de moi dangereusement et moi je recule pour me faire arrêter par un mur.

-Euh… Désolé ?

-Crève !

Il sort ses pistolets plus vite que Lucky Luke dans un duel, puis moi, je courus plus vite que Bip Bip. Je courais à travers le château évitant les coups de feu et pour la première fois je remercier l'entrainement de l'épéiste qui a fortement augmenté mon endurance et ma vitesse ce qui a eu pour but de fatigué Xanxus puis il arrêta de me poursuivre sûrement dû à la flemme.

_*Je suis sauvé !*_

Donc je fais profil bas pour éviter le tireur, et je rentre plutôt discrètement dans le salon.

Il n'y a personne, l'énorme canapé est libre et personne à la table qui sert peut être de table à lecture et peut être pour écrire car tout le monde n'a pas de bureau… Enfin moi.

Alors je m'installe ou me jette avec un énorme sourire et pas la moindre élégance dans le canapé et j'allume l'énorme écran plat et regarde la première chaîne venu car il y a un baille que je n'ai pas vu en marche une merveille de l'électronique.

Mais je me suis endormis au bout de quelques minutes, chasse et pèche spéciale mafieux est conseillé pour bien dormir.

Je me réveille, mais hélas pas dans le canapé mais dans une immense salle vide : les murs et le sol sont blanc. Il y a une sorte de vitre mais je n'arrive pas à voir à l'intérieur mais j'aperçois une porte et m'y dirige dans l'espoir de sortir de cette pièce. Impossible à ouvrir.

Je n'arrive même pas à tourner la poigné, je force et me suspends dessus mais elle baisse de quelques malheureux millimètres.

*Je fais quoi maintenant ?... Puis merde…*

Je me mets dans un coin de la pièce et… dormis. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors au lieu de perdre mon temps autant de dormir.

Puis un cri très reconnaissable retentit avec comme arrière fond un rire aussi reconnaissable, vous savez comme un « VOOOIIIII Tu fais que dormir sale gosse ?! Bouge ton cul bordel ! Ushishishi~ Bonne à rien », qui me réveilla en sursaut.

-…Hein ?...

-T'as écrit réveil en sursaut ! Alors émerge vite putain !

-J'vous vois pas, vous 'êtes où ?

-Dans ton cul !

-Sauf le Prince bien sur.

-…Flemme de chercher…

- Fout-toi de notre gueule et te recouche pas ! VOI ! Tant que t'as pas allumé une flamme de la dernière volonté tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

-Ushishi~ Prend ça comme une vengeance pour le requin Squalo.

-Tu vas m'faire chier longtemps avec ça puis y arrive pas…

-Démerde-toi ! Voi j'me casse !

Plus rien, plus aucune voix ne retentit dans la si grande pièce et me retrouve seule encore une fois et trouve dans un coin de la pièce ma bague et… Une boite sans couleur. A quoi peut-elle servir ?

Puis après avoir essayé pendant trente minutes, ou plutôt dix d'allumer ma bague, rien ne se passa. Après m'être énerver pour ne pas réussir à allumer cette foutu bague, je la jette par terre même si ce n'est pas très écologique et je m'allonge dans mon coin, enfin celui où je dormais.

Je me réveille mais je ne sais pas si je dormais depuis longtemps ou pas. La faim commence à ce faire sentir et je ne peux retenir les bruits que mon ventre qui cri pour me dire de manger sinon représailles.

Après avoir récupérer ma bague jetait il y a peut être quelques heures, j'essaye d'allumer une flamme, toujours et encore, sans succès, mais je commence à désespérer : ils seraient capable de me laisser crever de faim dans cette foutus pièce, la pire mort !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire à chaque fois que je me réveille pour essayer, je n'y arrive pas. C'est de plus en plus désespérant : j'ai vraiment, vraiment faim. Après les représailles, l'attaque : mon estomac m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me tords dans tous les sens, alors pour ne pas sentir la douleur, je dors. Pas de meilleure idée.

Mais mon estomac me réveille mais j'ai eus le temps de dormir, je le sens peut être même longtemps, maintenant, ça devait faire quelques jours que je suis dans cette pièce.

Après que mon état physique se détériorait, c'était maintenant mon état mental : j'avais une envie de massacre, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : tuer l'enfoiré qui m'a mis dans ce trou !

Je m'approche de la porte pour essayer de la défoncer à coup de pied et d'épaule. Aucun effet. Mais ça me défoule, j'envoie toute ma haine et mon envie de massacre dans cette porte qui n'avait rien demander.

Le résultat est toujours le même : Je suis toujours bloquer, je me suis défoncé la main sur la porte laissant voir des marque de sang que celle-ci et je maudis à voix haute laissant paraitre ma fatigue mental.

Je balance la boite sans couleur contre la porte et m'asseyais contre le mur mettant ma tête dans mes mains ensanglantées pour essayer de me calmer et de réfléchir.

Impossible de réfléchir correctement, mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre et la douleur de mes mains résonnent dans ma tête m'assourdissant.

Mais la fatigue m'envahit, je m'évanouis soudainement, sûrement pour un long rêve.

_Mon « rêve » ressemblait plus à tous mes cauchemars réunis, mais je me rappelais de mon désir de quand j'étais petite, enfin « désir » plutôt… Envie. Je voulais tuer, tuer ces connards. Ceux qui ont pourris mon enfance… J'ai voulu mourir mais la vie s'accrochait à moi, mais maintenant que je veux vivre, la vie me fuit…_

Je me réveille, je n'ai plus la force de marcher mais je me lève et traine mes pieds pour ramasser ma bague, je ne veux pas mourir ici pour une bande de gosses capricieux.

Je me mets devant cette maudite porte, qui étrangement me rappelle de mauvais souvenir et peut être à cause de mes cauchemars qui me rappelle chaque jours mon enfance, je réussis enfin à allumer une flamme, une flamme grise dansante comme le vent. Cette flamme est plutôt grande et imposante sûrement dû à mon humeur du moment.

J'ai dû mal à rester consciente à cause du manque de sucre dans mon sang, mais j'entends étrangement une voix dans ma tête :

-Putain enfin ! VOIIII prends cette putain de boîte et met la bague dedans, la clé de la porte en sortira !

Ah, non, ce n'était pas dans ma tête.

Sauf que je ne l'écoute pas, je ne réfléchis plus, étrangement ma main est entouré de cette flamme et je frappe avec le restant de force que j'ai dans la serrure qui à mon bonheur, se cassa et je pus ouvrir la porte.

On vient « m'accueillir » alors que je venais à peine de sortir de la salle.

-Oh~ Squa-chan ! Viens vite ! Elle n'est pas morte !

-Qui ?

-Bah à ton avis ? Akaiyuki ! Elle vient de se lever et a allumer une flamme~ Par contre, quelle flamme bizarre ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des flammes grises…

-…

Lussuria et Squalo sont dans une petite salle raccrocher à la pièce blanche, voyant l'intérieur de celle-ci. Squalo appuie sur un bouton de l'interphone reliant les deux salles et donne « les conseils » à la fille à l'intérieur.

-Heureusement que c'était une porte blindé…

-Putain encore une porte casser, ça lui aurait pas troué le cul d'utiliser la clé bordel !

-Calme-toi Squa-chan ! Allons là voir !

Alors, ils sortent de la salle pour rejoindre la fille fraichement sortis de la salle blanche. Apparemment, le fracas de la porte avait alerté Fran qui a rejoint entre temps les deux mafieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent des bouts de portes disséminer un peu partout et il fut la dénommer salle gosse devant le reste de la porte.

-Eh bah, Akaiyuki, vous tenez vraiment à la vie même pour sortir dix jours après… Et défoncer une porte blindée…

-Putain, c'était la nouvelle porte ! Tu pouvais utiliser ta cervelle et utiliser une putain de clé sale gamine !

-…Manger…

-VOI ! T'as que ça à dire… Tu vas où ?!

Boum

-Squalo-taicho… C'était sa dernière parole ? En tout cas, elle est nul …

-Ma ma~, elle s'est juste évanouie ! Enfin je crois…

Squalo alla vérifier le pouls de la fillette évanouit, elle n'était (toujours) pas morte mais son cœur battait doucement, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Lussuria, emmène-la dans la pièce médicalisée.

-D'accord ! Mais elle ne va pas bien ?

-Sois elle saute des battements sois son rythme cardiaque est trop faible.

-Ushishi~ Laissons-la mourir, on aura des vacances, ou je la fini ce sera plus drôle !

-VOI ! Vu comment j'me suis fait chier avec, je n'ai pas l'attention d'la faire crevé maintenant !

Lussuria appela les médecins du manoir et transporta la gamine dans un endroit spécialisé. Les médecins disaient qu'elle est dans un sale état et qu'elle se réveillerait dans trois jours maximum.

Ou pas.

Akaiyuki…. Voi ... Réveille-toi bordel… Tu ne sers à rien….

-Hein…

- On ne dit pas « hein » abrutie de gamine !

Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, le squale m'agrippe par le haut de mon vêtement me faisant flotter d'un bon trente centimètres. Je dormais si bien pour la première fois depuis si long, c'était agréable de pouvoir dormir tranquillement… Sauf qu'en un putain de squale vous réveille.

-On ne secoue pas les gens pour les réveiller idiot de poisson rouge.

Ah, je crois que je l'ai énervé, un rictus (ou une ride, va savoir) apparait sur le visage crispé de l'épéiste qui semble de bonne humeur ce matin…

-Oh ! Bravo Squalo ! Tu as la ride du lion ! Enfin je crois plutôt que c'est celle du requin…

-Fous-toi encore une fois de ma gueule…

Voyant que l'épée est à quelques misérables centimètres de mon cou et que j'ai mis en rogne le requin de la maison je me dis que en fait, la salle blanche n'était pas si mal mais en y pensant, c'est qui le con qui m'a mis de dans…

-Ne~ Squalo…

Je lui attrape le haut de son uniforme, ce qui le surpris et je ramène son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Lui lançant un regard menaçant avec un magnifique sourire… Sadique. Ce qui le fit avaler nerveusement, avec un regard flippant digne de mon sensei en la matière… Xanxus quoi.

-… C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de m'enfermé dans cette pièce où j'ai failli crever~ ? Avec une voix très sensuelle comme vous avez pu en douter, Xanxus serait fière de moi.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre, car quand je vus Belphegor s'enfuir après avoir entendu la « discussion » entre Squalo et moi, étrangement me demander pas pourquoi, tous mes soupçons ce sont porter sur cette pauvre victime… Qui est en fait un prince sadique, borné, psychopathe, égocentrique et sadique… Ah déjà dit.

Bref, donc dans un élan de haine envers celui qui m'a enfermé et ses complices dont sûrement le prince, le squale et Lussuria, j'ai utilisé ma technique spécial contre l'argenté, la technique « anti casse-couille ». Car je les ai cassés avec mon magnifique coup de pied, celui que le prince a déjà gouté ou plutôt savourés. Sadique ? Non, jamais je n'oserais pas !

Ce qui a permis que l'argenté me lâche (dans un cri de douleur et d'agonie, va savoir pourquoi), juste après que mes pieds touchent le sol, je me mets à la poursuite de ce blond écervelé pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, enfin surtout celle de l'enfer je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec le Diable, peut être des points communs.

Pendant que le blond cours devant moi et que je suis dans une tenue peu adéquate comme si j'ai une robe de malade dans les hôpitaux qui est plutôt cours et limite les mouvements. Puis bien sûr courir pied-nu n'aide en rien.

Pourquoi le blond s'enfuit alors que je suis « faible » pour lui ? Car quand on voit une personne bizarre, en tenue bizarre, courir pied-nu derrière soi, proférant menace et insulte avec un vase en guise d'arme… On se demande si la personne est « saine d'esprit ». Bon là, je ne le suis pas vraiment, en colère je pourrais faire un meurtre sans préméditation. Enfin quand ça concerne le prince, ce serait plutôt « un homicide volontaire, coup et blessure mortelle porté à la tête et au organe puis acharnement sur le cadavre ». Mais quand on connaît le lanceur de couteau, on comprend pourquoi.

Toujours pendant la poursuite du prince, qui semble bien s'amuser, celui-ci se retourne pour se foutre de ma gueule comme quoi qu'il n'y a « aucune chance que je le rattrape et que je suis trop faible », donc dans mon élan de gentillesse la plus sincère en son égare, ce qui se rapproche plus du moins un pourcent que du zéro, je lui balance le vase que j'avais et ce fracasse miraculeusement sur sa tête, je suis émue, deuxième chose que je réussis ici après le coup de pied au requin de Squalo. Après s'être reçu le vase dans la tête, il tombe lourdement sur le ventre dans un bruit de douleur et le vase explosa plus loin. Vive moi.

Donc dans la bonne ou plutôt l'excellente yakuza que je suis, je m'avance vers lui et quand je suis à côté, je le retourne non pas pour l'aider mais pour m'assoir sur lui une jambe de chaque côté pour ne puisse se relever, et je lui pose l'ultime question :

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de m'enfermer dans la salle ?

Je ne vous dis pas la tête ahuri des domestiques et sous-fifres autour, ils n'osent même pas interférer et à peine regarder. Mais le gardien de la tempête semble plus s'amuser que de souffrir, ce qui me fait terriblement chier.

-Shishishi~ Si je te dis oui ?

-Je te refais le portrait.

-Oh~ Flippant ! Pour quelqu'un qui était dans le coma il y a peu.

-Je ne le suis plus et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Hum~ Oui c'était moi et j'ai aimé te voir souffrir, c'était occupant, amusant peut être~ Surtout quand tu as frappé la porte et tu es parti pleurer dans ton coin shishishi~ Ce que j'aime le plus c'est quand tes assise sur moi, ça m'exciterait presque et en plus j'ai une magnifique vu sur ta culotte…

…

Je ne préfère pas décrire les événements qui ont suivis après les paroles indécentes de Belphegor donc je vais dire ceci : il a une vie de merde et j'en suis heureuse.

-Akaiyuki-chan~ Tu aurais pu le tuer si on t'avait pas arrêtée~

-« Couina Lussuria avec son horrible voix désagréable ». Tch, c'est ce que je voulais faire.

-Squalo-taicho. J'ai tout vu, c'est le prince qui la provoqué en parlant de sa culotte et que ça l'excitait.

-Shishishi~ Tu as retenu que le moment que je parlais de sa culotte perverse de grenouille !

Bon, vous êtes entrain d'assisté à mon procès, une accusée et deux plaignants. Squalo pour lui avoir cassés les roubignolles* dans tous les sens du terme et Belphegor pour « tentative d'homicide volontaire, blessure à la tête et au organe avec des objets contendants » comme par exemple un vase, une chaise à porter de main et un tableau puis pour la fin le balai d'une domestique qui passait.

Si j'avais pu, il y aurait sûrement eu « acharnement sur le cadavre non-identifiable ». Tch, mais Lussuria et Squalo ont débarqués avant que j'ai eu le temps de le finir…

Merde.

-Mina~ Le procès commence ! Mais au prochain chapitre !

-Lussuria ! Ce n'est pas un jeu bordel criais-je en cœur avec Squalo.

-Shishishi~ Reviews pour le Prince~

-Pourquoi c'est moi l'accusée ?!

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête pour avoir touché à ma royale personne~

- Tch. Fran, normalement on ne tranche pas la tête des princes ?

-Non au roi. Mais ça doit s'appliquer aussi au prince déchu… Aie.

-Ce sera Bossu le juge !

-Levi… On ne t'a pas demandé d'intervenir !

-Ma ma~ Akaiyuki-chan sois indulgente avec ce pauvre Levi-tan ! Il fait déjà assez pitié comme ça.

-« Levi-tan ? » Beurk. Sauvez-vous pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Mais laissez une review avant de vous enfuir.

-Bye bi~


	7. Procès et première mission

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Akaiyuki … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira.

**Rating**** : **T pour le langage vulgaire

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure et connerie si c'est devenu un genre.

**Résumé **: Alors… Akaiyuki vient *enfin* de sortir de la salle blanche, et à un peu tapé le prince *tousse* _plutôt acharner sur lui mais vu la force, ça a pas dû faire trop mal…_ Auteure de merde vient qu'on parle un peu… *dit Akaiyuki prenant l'extincteur de la cuisine avec un sourire _très légèrement_ sadique* Euh… Non merci ? La Varia commence à déteindre sur elle, la pauvre ou simplement elle a mal dormi.

Principalement du dialogue.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Procès et première mission**_

-Déchet, arrêté de parler et poser votre cul. Les plaignants commencent.

Donc tout le monde exécute les paroles de « Maitre Xanxus, juge de ce manoir », alors la répartition des rôles sont simples : deux « plaignants » qui ne sont que l'argenté et le blond avec leurs procureur Mr Levi, le témoin Fran, le juge maître Xanxus, le jury Lussuria et Mammon qui est arrivé pendant mon coma puis l'accusé et l'avocat de la défense qui n'est que moi. Bon ce défendre sois même ça va être dur mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Même Xanxus s'était pris dans ce « procès », Belphegor a dû utiliser la carte « bourbon qualité prenium » puis il devait ce faire chier, donc me faire chier doit être une activité ludique pour les mafieux sadiques…

-*Tousse* Shishishi~ Elle m'a frappée alors que j'étais au sol alors que je n'avais rien fait…

-VOIII ! Il sert à rien c'procès, gamine tu vas le payer !

- De toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Te fous pas…

-Encore un déchet qui ouvre ça gueule et j'le fume ! Requin-déchet témoigne et mini-déchet s'la ferme.

-Grr. Elle ma cassée les couilles.

-Dans tous les sens du terme~ Shishishi

-Déchet défend-toi sans foutre le bordel.

-J'ai le droit à deux heures de pause pour ma défense ?

-Hum. Accorder.

***Deux heures plus tard***

-VOII ! T'as été foutre quoi pendant deux heures ?!

-Je ne répondrais rien au plaignant qui pourrait être contre moi.

-Akaiyuki-san… tu as été cherché où cette phrase ? Sûrement pas dans ton vocabulaire en tout cas.

-Tch. Ca ne te concerne pas commençons maintenant qu'on finisse vite, je veux dormir.

-De toute façon tu ne pense qu'à dormir.

Donc, nous entrons dans la « cour », bon je vais vous donner la définition de cour pour La Varia : Des chaises devant l'immense table (ou bureau mais il se soûle plus qu'il fait la paperasse) de Xanxus dans son énorme bureau (Qui ne lui sert à rien appart de boire en cachette, enfin cachette, il s'en cache pas et puis ça devrait être le bureau de Squalo, c'est lui qui fait les papiers mais bon, c'est le bureau du boss) *_like a boss* _Bon je m'égare.

_-Hum. _Gamine.

-Je porte la responsabilité de mes actes sur « l'impulsivité et la fatigue».

-Tu as vraiment crû que tu allais t'en sortir avec ça~ ? _Baka !_

-Hum. Ce n'est pas tout, Je peux aussi plaider la démence, car j'ai été enfermé un certains nombres d'heures dans une pièce et que j'ai craqué puis aussi le harcèlement morale et physique, je peux le démontrer avec le nombre de vêtement foutu à cause de Belphegor en me lançant des couteaux puis pour le coup porté à Squalo c'était de « l'autodéfense », je venais de me réveiller et Squalo me secouait. Donc c'est de _sa_ faute.

…

-Shishishi~ Quelle série ?

-« La mafia au tribunal » Episode 20 à 25, je recommande. Il n'est pas mal, plus il y a du suspense ou un truc comme ça.

-Voi… Ne me dit pas que t'as pris deux heures pour regarder une série ?

-Tch. Alors je ne te le dis pas. {…}

Je vais vous raconter la suite le plus bref possible, comme vous vous en doutez, vu la patience _légendaire _ de Squalo, il a essayé de me tuer –pour pas changer-. Xanxus, dans un élan de gentillesse, qu'il n'a –absolument !- pas, essayé de nous séparer. Enfin séparer, il nous a tiré dessus avec ses x-gun.

Revenons au présent, Squalo ne pourra plus me tuer pour l'instant. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, il a le genou gauche cassé et une entorse à la cheville droite. C'est plus dur pour me courir après, en plus ils l'ont attaché à un lit dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital dans le manoir. _Je vous explique pas qui est le « ils » je pense que vous savez._

Mais, pour me pourrir la vie, _ils _sont décidés de m'attaché dans un lit... Dans la même chambre de Squalo, les ordures… Mince, le vocabulaire de Xanxus déteint sur moi.

Juste parce que j'ai un poignée et une cheville cassés ! Je me souviens pas d'avoir eu mal, c'est passé trop vite, quand je vous disiez que Xanxus dégaine plus vite que Lucky Luck ! Bon d'un côté, je préfère ne pas mourir et avoir ça… En plus il a essayé de nous finir, heureusement qu'il y avait l'argument « Ma ma~ Si vous tuez Squalo, qui fera les papiers ? ». Bref.

Ca fait à peine quatre jours que je suis dans la chambre, mais je crois que je vais craquer. Squalo me cri dessus jour et nuit... Je crois que je vais l'étouffer avec son cousin, au moins il fera plus de bruit.

-Sale gosse ! Réveille-toi bordel ! Passe-moi une couette !

-Va crever… J'en ai marre tu parle enfin cri trop ! Un peu de silence, c'est trop demander ?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses sale gamine ! Je te tuerai dès que je me serai détaché !

-C'est cela oui…

-Ta gueule insolente !

-oui oui… En plus je suis attaché, comment veux-tu que je te passe une couette…

-j'm'en…

Oh, c'est marrant, une porte vola dix secondes pour atterrir dans la tête de Squalo, assommé par le choc de l'impact. Au moins il me fera plus chié.

Tout ça pour voir débarqué Xanxus en mode « méga colère, parle moi et tu gagne une mort atroce ». Maintenant je ne m'étonne plus d'avoir entendu des cris de sous-fifre. Paix à leurs âme ou un truc du genre, mais ce qu'est pratique avec Xanxus, c'est que la famille de la victime na paie pas l'incinération. C'est déjà ça de gagner. Je vois Levi collé à ses bottes pire que de la colle ultra-forte percé où tu dois la tenir puis Belphegor qui essaye de calmé son boss avec… Des bouteilles de jus de raisin ?

Ah merde, je comprends, une équation survient :

Si Xanxus est en colère sois A= Plus d'alcool sois B=Tous le monde l'emmerde

A-Plus d'alcool = Rage + meurtre de sous-fifre + défonçage de porte + Belphegor avec du jus.

B-Tous le monde l'emmerde = Rage + meurtre + acharnement sur Squalo + Levi à ses pieds.

A et B sont les solutions de l'équation. Game over.

-Boss, un verre de jus en attendant que le bourbon arrive ? Après tous le raison est la base du vin shishishi~

-Bossu ! Tous est de ma faute _et surtout celle de Squalo_ je suis désolééé ! Je ferai tout pour me rendre utile !

-Hé… Levi-san, vous êtes déjà une plaie, n'en rajouter pas plus. En plus vous accusez Squalo-taicho, pervers au parapluie…

-Ma ma boss ! Il doit bien rester quelques bouteilles quelques part !

_*Bouteille survivante de la folie destructrice du jeune alcoolique*_

-Vos gueules les déchets ! Je vous fume tous si j'ai pas une bouteille d'ici deux minutes ! Déchet requin, qu'es que tu fous à dormir alors que j'ai plus d'alcool et que la paperasse s'accumule ?! Bouge ton cul !

Ah, merde, il vise Squalo et mon lit et à trois petit mètres de celui-ci, je m'en fous qui meurs mais qui m'emporte pas avec !

-Dans combien de temps les bouteilles arrivent ?

Houla… Lussuria se racle la gorge et je vois le blond et la grenouille partir en douce puis que Levi s'éclate le front sur le sol dans une sorte de murmure qui fait penser à une malédiction de « Bossu désolé, j'arriverai toujours à l'heure, je vérifierai votre stock de bouteille, nettoierai vos chaussure… » Et des trucs carrément flippants. Feuille pour un testament… Ah, trouvé, manque plus que le stylo. Enfin Lussuria se décida à parler :

-Pas avant trois jours…

Je n'arrive pas à me détacher, par contre cette fois-ci ils ont bien serré les cordes… Je commence à paniquer intérieurement quand je vois Xanxus tourner les yeux vers moi… J'ai cru vraiment être invisible mais bon.

-Levi, où est la ville la plus proche ?

Il se réveille enfin de son délire psycho-paranoïaque puis content que « Xanxus-sama est besoin de lui » lui répondu fièrement :

-C'est à une heure en courant.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je détourne le regard et prie pour la première fois de ma vie, puis il ouvrit la bouche sans une once de malveillance ou de quelque chose de cruel, il n'oserai pas !

-Petit déchet, bouge ton cul et vite, ramène-moi vingt bouteilles en moins de deux heures.

Puis il me jette du lit, je m'écrase parterre. Je dois lui rappeler que j'ai une cheville cassé, que en moins de deux heures c'est impossible et que je n'ai pas la force de porter vingt bouteilles ? Bah apparemment oui. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre un alcoolique rageux à la place de boss de taré super fort ? Sois quelqu'un de super fort sois un suicidaire idiot.

Je me relève difficilement, tombe comme une crotte, me relève comme si rien c'est passé pour enfin répondre :

-Impossible !

Il me balance deux cents euros dans la tête me met un coup de pied au cul dans tous les sens du terme pour me tirer dessus à coup de flamme jusqu'à que je réussis à sortir en sautillant presque en courant sur une jambe sans se préoccuper que je suis blessé et pas vraiment habillé si on peut dire que les vêtements d'hôpitaux sont adéquats pour sortir. Puis comme un bon père le ferrai pour motiver son gosse à faire les courses il sort une gentille phrase comme : «Reviens vite déchet et péte une bouteille, je t'explose ! » ou « Ta pas intérêt à t'enfuir déchet où je te retrouve pour de transformer en déchet bien cuit ! ».

J'espère que les services sociaux ne le rencontreront jamais ! Puis j'entends des bruits d'explosion, d'hurlement enfin celui de ce pauvre Levi que je commence à plaindre, dur métier. Je vois Lussuria à la fenêtre puis me cri un truc du genre :

-« Bon courage pour ta première mission ! »

-C'est une mission ça ?!

De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je vais essayer de faire vite pour épargner quelques vies parmi les sous-fifres, dur métier aussi.

J'arrive en ville en environ une heure et cinquante minutes à peu près. Ma cheville me fait mal. J'arrive devant une boutique d'alcool nommé « Nicolamafieux ». Je suppose que je dois acheter ici.

Je rentre, le peu de gens à l'intérieur me dévisagent ouvertement. Je n'y prête pas intention, prends vingt bouteilles au hasard que je galère à porter puis me dirige à la caisse, le vendeur me dévisage.

-Carte d'identité, je ne vends pas au majeur.

Stupide alcool, stupide vendeur et stupide Xanxus.

-Deux cents euros garder la monnaie.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu ! J'espère à bientôt !

Il me tend les sacs remplies de bouteilles avec un sourire hypocrite puis je pars de la boutique sous les yeux surpris des habitués de la boutique et des passants. Les gens sont tellement influençables quand on leur met de l'argent sous le nez.

Je rentre il fait nuit, le manoir est dans un sale état et remarque qu'il manque des bouts de murs du à l'humeur de Xanxus puis je suis fatigué et rentre toujours en boitant dans le manoir. Soient ils sont morts sois ils sont partis se coucher. Des fois j'aimerai bien le choix numéro un. Je me rends directement au bureau de Xanxus, toque doucement, entendant un grognement qui veut dire « entrer » et ouvre la porte difficilement avec les coudes car mes mains sont prises.

Je vois Xanxus me regarder froidement, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il me demande d'approcher. J'avance doucement, au cas où je dois faire le chemin inverse en courant. Je dépose les bouteilles sous les yeux rouge sang attentif de celui-ci. Il me lance une sorte de « c'est pas trop tôt » puis plonge sa main dans un sac remplie de bouteille. Il m'a oublié tous de suite quand ces yeux on rencontré une bouteille. Je suis hors de danger pour l'instant. Je retourne mes talons pour sortir, je ferme la porte doucement. C'est fini. Je soupire de soulagement, je n'aimerai pas me battre contre Xanxus, il est effrayant !

Je repars dans ma chambre sans voir aucun Varia, je commence à croire qu'ils sont vraiment morts mais bon, ils sont pire que des mauvaises herbes, increvable !

Donc, rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche après une longue journée, je n'ai même pas la force de manger. Je m'étale dans mon lit et m'endors.

J'ai le pressentiment que ma journée suivante sera chargée…

* * *

Voila ! A peine fini, que déjà publié donc ne prêter pas attention au faute d'orthographe s'il vous plait il est presque une heure du matin pour moi et je suis déjà fatigué. J'arrête de demander des reviews vu que ça marche pas... *Se met en boule dans un coin en déprimant*

Aurevoiiir~ !


	8. Première rencontre

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Akaiyuki. Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira, bon si elle en a marre de la Varia elle peut me les donner.

**Rating**** : **T pour le langage vulgaire, comme d'habitude~

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure.

**Résumé **: *Tousse* Le procès fini et la salle blanche mis de côté, Akaiyuki un peu blessée a fait sa première mission : Ramener de l'alcool avant la fin du manoir Varia by Xanxus, étonnant hein ? Si on peut appeler ça une mission mais bref.

**Note** : Aucune review sur les deux derniers chapitres. Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'écrire. Donc je ne publierai pas d'autres chapitres la semaine prochaine ou plus longtemps alors.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Première rencontre.**_

Comme tous les matins que je suis ici, mon réveil est banal : ouverture violente de la porte, insulte en libre service, expulsion matinal de mon lit mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un réveil banal. Pourquoi ? Car Squalo, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, n'a pas une mémoire de poisson rouge et est rancunier… Très rancunier. Il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais par terre. Il n'a pas oublié le procès, la poisse. Donc j'ai acquis un geste obligatoire pour ma survie :

-Sale gamine ! Crève !

-Oh ! C'est quoi ça ?!

-Hein ?

Il tourne la tête, je me lève et m'enfuis en courant. La meilleure défense, c'est la fuite. Donc pour votre santé, courrez vite, surtout s'il y a un requin boiteux qui vous poursuit. Encore, ça va je cours plus vite que l'argenté, enfin le temps qu'il est blessé. J'avais une bonne avance quand un abruti de blond me fit un croche-patte et que je volai pendant plusieurs mettre avant de m'écraser comme une crotte par terre, dans une sorte de craque qui me fait penser à un os se brisant… Je crois que je viens de finir ma cheville, qui était déjà bien assez cassé comme ça.

-Alors~ Ca fait mal, idiote de roturière ?

Oh putain… Je crois que si je serai plus forte qu'eux, j'aurais tué tous ces rageux rancuniers. Donc, je me lamente par terre en me tenant la cheville en insultant le prince, seule option qui me convenais.

-Tch. Tu ne sais pas te taire espèce de brosse à chiotte !

Oui. La coupe de cheveux du lanceur de couteau me fait penser à… Une brosse pour nettoyer les toilettes. Je crois que la comparaison ne lui à pas plu, vu l'apparition d'un rictus et d'une multitude de couteau dans sa main.

Bon je crois que je suis mal barré, je ne peux pas me lever car ma cheville me lance et qu'il m'envoie ses couteaux et merde. Je ne peux pas esquiver ! Je ferme les yeux fermement en espérant quelques choses.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a entendu. Un bouclier fait de foudre bloque l'attaque du blond, surpris. Je lève la tête pour voir un homme mature, en costard cravate avec les cheveux court noir avec les cheveux de devant blond platine partant vers le gris légèrement en bataille.

Je vois débarquer Squalo en braillant et agitant son épée dans tous les sens mais s'arrêta net quand il vu l'homme et compris vite la situation vu le changement de comportement et de regard.

-Qu'es que vous foutez là le vieux ?! Me dis pas que le vieux nono va venir ici ?! Xanxus va être dans une humeur massacrante.

-He~ Pourquoi vous m'empêchez de la tuer ? Après tous ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Waouh. L'ambiance est devenue tendu en un instant. L'homme soupir et le bouclier produite par sa bague disparait. Je regarde attentivement les trois individus en m'aidant du mur pour me relever au cas où je dois courir ou me protéger. Après un cout silence le brun brise enfin la tension régnant.

-Je vois que vous avez l'aire contente de me voir, les jeunes. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler chiffon. Je viens prendre la petite.

-Hein ? La phrase dite en cœur par Squalo et Belphegor me sortis de mes pensés.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! Dans moins d'un an je serai beaucoup plus grande j'en suis sûre !

L'homme au costard rigole, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! A ce moment là, Lussuria passait avec Fran et aperçu le boucan dans le couloir donc rejoignirent le blond un peu dans les vapes. Puis costard-man repris après avoir fini de rigoler.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et puis vous deux ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Nono veut juste parler avec elle.

Hum~ Je m'enfuie ou pas ? Cette histoire est clairement louche mais ce n'est que mon instinct qui me le dit. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un instinct développer donc je crois que je vais me sauver pas la fenêtre, me planquer dans un coin en attendant que le déluge sois passé. Bonne option.

Donc pendant qu'il parle –plutôt bruyamment-, je commence à avancer vers la fenêtre quand soudain on m'attrape le col. Je me retourne brusquement faisant en sorte que la main me lâche.

C'était un homme avec un bras en métal aux cheveux mi-long argenté au regard sévère qui me fixa froidement.

-Tu comptais faire quoi ?

-Euh… Ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer …?

L'homme ne répondit qu'avec un regard distant puis se retourne vers son compagnon.

-Ganache ! On t'avait prévenu que la gamine n'était pas du genre facile donc surveille la.

-Haha. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non Coyote ?

Puis ils entament encore une conversation, carrément chiante à mon goût. Donc pendant que -en-fer parle ou engueule un peu -rebelle, je réussis à m'éclipser discrètement par la fenêtre. Puis comme ça je ne suis pas facile ? S'ils n'étaient pas aussi « casse-couille » et sadique, ni mafieux, ni… Je m'égare mais bref, s'ils n'étaient pas comme ils sont ce qui va être dure, je serai plus tranquille donc c'est de _leurs_ fautes.*Je ne vais pas dire que c'est de ma faute *.

Bon, je réussis à descendre du manoir grâce aux rebords de fenêtre, je sautille jusqu'à la forêt pour ménager ma cheville. Au moins, j'aurais la paix pendant un bout de temps.

Je grimpe dans un arbre et m'installe… En repensant de quoi parlé les deux hommes en costard… C'est qui Nono ? C'est bizarre comme nom… En tous cas je suis sûre que c'est un mafieux et que Xanxus l'aime pas. Il doit être flippant vu les hommes de mains qu'il a.

Tout ça pour m'endormir en haut de l'arbre. Je me réveille, il fait nuit. Autant rester ici cette nuit au cas où les « invités » sont encore là…

-GAMINE DESCENT DE CET ARBRE !

-OUAH ! Putin Squalo t'es con tu m'as fait…Ouah !

Tout ça pour me ramassé la gueule par terre, les branches de l'arbre on ralenti ma chute mais on tué mes côtés. Donc je gis sur le sol sous les cris de Squalo pour ne pas changer. Il ne s'inquiète même pas la saleté ! Tomber d'un arbre haut c'est pas une balade de santé ! Ca m'étonne que je sois consciente après tout, j'aurais pu m'évanouir.

-Tch. T'es pas encore morte…

-La ferme Fran ! Et puis c'est mon truc le « tch » !

-C'est c'la oui.

-T'étais passé où sale gosse ?! T'as oublié où tu étais, ici t'est pas chez ta grand-mère !

-Toute façon j'en ai pas.

-On s'en fout !

-Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?

-Pour cueillir des marguerites.

-Ha ha ha… Trop drôle, n'y en a pas à cette époque de l'année !

-Voi ! C'est pas ça le problème abruti ! Viens si tu ne veux pas finir avec mon épée la où j'pense !

-J'espère que tu pense pas alors… Ok ok ! Je viens, t'énerve pas !

En peu de temps, nous arrivons dans le manoir. En espérant que les deux autres hommes seraient partis mais hélas, non. Mais ya pire comme Xanxus énervé car l'homme le plus jeune des deux costard-man l'emmerde avec des anecdotes peu plaisante sur lui étant jeune… Ah, en fait c'est entrain de ce passé. Ils sont vraiment chiants ! Xanxus se retournent vers nous, et visiblement ses cicatrices ressortent de plus en plus vite. J'aurais dû me planquer mieux que ça. La poisse. Xanxus me fixe avec un regard… Dangereux ? Flippant ? Plein de tendresse ? Tous sauf la dernière option. Je me retourne pour voir que Squalo avait déguerpi et que Fran s'était éclipsée aussi. Donc je crois, enfin je suis sûre que c'est moi que fixe le boss des Varia. Puis maintenant les deux autres me fixent d'un air sévère… Sois je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule sois Xanxus va me transformé en cendre. Et merde. Houla…

-Xanxus ! Nono veut parler avec elle, puis c'est ta subordonné !

-M'en fous ! Tu fais chier déchet, va crever !

-Euh Xanxus… On peut parler comme des adultes ?… Euh… Xanxus… S'il te plait range tes x-guns…Xanxus ?

Bon mode « je n'ai pas envie de mourir à cause d'un alcoolique rageux ».

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-Hein ?

Ils tournent tous la tête, encore. A chaque fois ils regardent… Crédule. Donc, j'en profite pour faire ce que je sais faire de mieux m'enfuir.

Mais comme vous vous en doutez… Je ne cours pas aussi vite que l'alcoolique tire, je réussis miraculeusement à éviter mais il a eu le temps de brûler mon pantalon : le seul qui m'appartenait et qui était à ma taille ! Bon on se dit « ce n'est pas grave ça aurait pu te coûter une jambe »… Pour me manger le mur après avoir esquivé. M'assommant sur le coup. Franchement, le manoir est super grand, et je assez doué pour me prendre un mur, la poisse. Je suis vraiment maudite !

Je me réveille difficilement après le câlin avec le mur, et celui-ci m'a offert un joli mal de crâne. L'enflure ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Je remarque que je suis dans une voiture, ouah, ce n'est pas une voiture mais un paquebot avec des roues tellement c'est grand. Il y a toujours les deux hommes en face de moi. Les vitres sont teintées. Ils se prennent pour des stars ou quoi ?

-Enfin réveillé mademoiselle ? Euh… C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Akaiyuki.

-Ah. Joli nom.

-Hum.

-Euh… Ta mère devait avoir de bon goût.

-J'ai pas de mère.

Voilà comment ce résume la « discussion » avec le plus jeune des deux. En plus qu'ils me kidnappent, car on peut appeler ça un kidnapping, ils veulent me parler. Donc pour avoir gâché ma journée, je vais les faire chier, enfin ma version faire chier veut dire être froide et pas parler. J'ai trouvé rien de mieux et je ne les connais pas assez pour s'avoir si ce sont une bande de gros rageur sanguinaire comme l'autres groupes de taré, enfin les Varia quoi. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

Je sens que la voiture s'arrête. Et je me suis « amusée » à dévisager les deux hommes devant moi, les mettant un peu dans l'embarras, surtout quand j'ai dis que c'était des kidnappeurs, c'était drôle de voir leurs de tête de Sainte Nitouche vexé pour l'homme aux cheveux mi-long et la tête légèrement gêné de l'homme à bague de la foudre. Mais bon faut que je trouve mieux pour leurs passer l'envie de recommencer. Genre pleurer ou raconter une histoire bien chiante. Rien qu'à y penser, ça me fait rire, je vais faire ça sur le chemin de retour. Même si je pense qu'ils ne m'accompagneront pas sur le retour. Tch.

L'homme au bras de robot parla vite fait au chauffeur, pour se retourner vers nous.

-Deux pneus ont crevé, ça doit être l'ennemie. Une embuscade. Gamine reste à l'intérieur. Ganache.

-Ok, j'ai compris.

_*Ca sent le roussi, les deux hommes deviennent encore plus sérieux et vérifie leurs bagues. Et sortent de la voiture. Dire que je n'ai même pas un couteau pour essayer de me défendre.*_

Je reste concentré, j'écoute les bruits de dehors, l'ambiance est plus que tendu et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme avant qu'on m'amène.

_*Le roussi, ça me fait penser aux flingues pour m'entraîner… Merde la poudre !*_

-Le conducteur sort de la bagnole !

-Hein ?! Non c'est trop dangereux et Mr. Coyote Nougat nous a dit de rester !

_*L'odeur de poudre se faisait de plus en plus fort, depuis que je me suis réveillé je sentais l'odeur de flingue mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient de flingue, et que des boîtes, ni le chauffeur en a.*_

Je me détache et sors de la voiture, et vite. J'éjecte de force le conducteur sous les yeux surpris des combattants.

-Qu'es que tu fais…

-A terre !

J'ai parlé par pur reflexe et instinct. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Bon, même si j'aurais pu éjecter le conducteur sans raison logique. Mais dix secondes après avoir parlé, la voiture explosa en plein de petits bouts volants dans le ciel dans un énorme nuage de feu et de fumé. Je n'ai jamais vu d'explosion aussi grande que celle là, enfin je dis ça mais je ne me souviens pas d'avant.

-M-Merde je serai resté dedans je serai parti en fumé. Je commence à comprendre que maintenant. Mais en fait, on serait **tous **morts. On est deux choquée : le conducteur et moi.

Les costard-man ne semblent pas comprendre plus que nous. Donc je suppose que ce ne sont pas eu qui ont essayé de me finir avec le conducteur.

Je tombe sur le cul dans tous les sens du terme. Mes vêtements sont fichus et j'ai pleins de petites coupures par tout car j'étais la plus près de la voiture. J'avais éjecté loin le conducteur, avec un bon coup de pied au cul sois-dit en passant.

Des ennemies apparaissent à une allure impressionnante autour de la voiture explosée. Je pense que ce sont eux les commanditaires de cette explosion et qu'ils sont venus nous finir. Que c'est gentil.

Les deux hommes se battent et arrivent à les repoussés malgré le nombre d'adversaire, je me relève difficilement à cause de l'impact de l'explosion et du faite que j'étais sonnée. Le conducteur s'était évanouit.

C'est frustrant car je ne peux pas me défendre, je n'ai pas d'arme et même si j'en avais une je ne saurais pas vraiment l'utiliser. Fais chier. Des hommes s'approchent vers moi avec des lances avec des flammes aux bouts. J'esquive tant bien que mal. Mais maintenant je suis coincé entre le feu et les ennemies. Je ne peux pas être autant dans la merde que maintenant. Je dois commencer à croire en Dieu maintenant et prier ? Bon ça me ferait chier mais bon. Je vois une arme à feu voler vers moi. Je réussis à l'attraper : un Beretta 92 en bonne état. Squalo m'a forcé à apprendre quelques noms d'armes connus.

Je le pointe vers les hommes devant moi qui reculèrent un peu. L'un deux n'eut pas peur et courut vers moi. Pour se prendre une belle dans le ventre bonne appétit. (**1)**

Il s'effondra par terre devant les autres impuissants qui reculèrent encore un peu.

Les costard-man réussirent à mettre en fuite les ennemies et il ne restait que l'homme qui s'est pris ma balle, entrain de se lamenter par terre.

-Ganache appelle Nono pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demandait deux autres voitures.

-D'accord. Je suppose que tu vas t'occuper du messieur.

Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre mais pourquoi deux voitures ? Enfin je l'ai su quand des sous-fifres arrivèrent sur place pour éteindre la voiture et prendre l'homme gisant à terre puis le conducteur inconscient dans la première voiture. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots avec le chef des sous-fifres et me font signes de monter dans la deuxième voiture avec eux.

Donc on arriva trente minutes après l'incident devant un énorme manoir, ou plutôt un château. Sûrement le quartier général des mafieux.

Des qu'on arriva devant l'entrée, on alla directement dans le bureau du Boss Vongola…

Pour voir un petit vieux arrosé des plantes, c'est le super boss mafieux ou son jardinier ?

-Nono. Déclarèrent les deux hommes synchro. Donc c'est le super boss Vongola, qui _devrait être _flippant.

-Es-que tu va bien ? Dit-il en me regardant avec inquiétude.

-Je vais très bien ! Je me suis fais kiddnaper mais ce n'est qu'un détail pour après me manger une bombe et voir la mort de près. Pour se faire attaquer par des guignols mais sinon tout va bien !

-Euh... C'est ironique ?

-Sans blague !

* * *

Voila comment s'achève le dernier chapitre avant un bout de temps. Donc lisez la note en haut qui est ** super importante, donc lisez la ! **


	9. Doute

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Akaiyuki et la voiture qui a fait « boom ». Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira

**Rating**** : **T pour le langage vulgaire et plus si affinité qui y aura pas~

**Genre**** : **Humor/adventure. Maybe angst ?

**Résumé **: Alors~ Akaiyuki vient d'échapper *en courant !... Bon d'accord je me tais* à la mort après un attenta si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Convoqué par le neuvième parrain Vongola. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

_**Note importante : **_Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un caprice dans la note du précédent chapitre, et je n'aime pas ça, c'est nul. Mais je remercie ceux qui m'ont soutenu. Je continuerai jusqu'à que mort s'en suive !... Ou pas ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il y aura principalement du dialogue.

Je suis navré, c'est le mot qui convient le plus, pour les fautes d'orthographes donc une faute = un coup de pied aux fesses !… Euh, en fait, on va éviter.

_**Chapitre 9 : Doute et mystère.**_

L'homme en face de moi rigole à ma remarque. Il semble être comme un vieux gentil et aimable. La mafia recrute les bons samaritains maintenant ? Je n'aime pas faire confiance aux gens, mais cet homme semble gentil… Ah merde, c'est une technique d'attendrissement de vieux ou quoi ?!

Les deux hommes, il me semble Coyote et Ganache, font signes à leur patron de venir. L'homme qui semblait si gentil et aimable devient soudainement sérieux, arrêtant de rigoler. Ca en devient presque flippant, la tension monte dans la salle. Nono se lève, il dit rapidement : « J'arrive, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler. Attend-moi ici », puis sors de la pièce accompagné de ses gardiens.

Je me retrouve seule dans la pièce, mais j'entends tous ce qu'ils disent dans la salle à côté. Je n'aurais jamais dû, j'aurai préféré me boucher les oreilles et chanter dans ma tête, ça aurait été plus sympa.

J'entends qu'ils parlent de la voiture qui a explosé. Et que ça n'était pas un « accident » et que c'était prémédité. J'arrive à reconnaître les voix des trois hommes qui parlent plus une inconnu, peut être un des gardiens du parrain mais c'était une voix féminine.

-Il n'y a eu heureusement aucune victime et on a réussi à capturer un assassin.

-Il n'y a eu aucune victime car la gamine a su que ça allait exploser.

-Elle l'avait senti ou elle le savait ?

-Elle a sauvé le conducteur, puis elle aurait pu y rester. Elle n'est pas impliquée dedans…

-Si…

-Comment ça ? Demanda les trois hommes, surpris de la déclaration de « l'inconnue ».

-J'ai « hypnotisé » l'homme pour avoir plus l'information. Il devait ramener le corps de la gamine. Même à moitié morte, « normalement », la bombe ne l'aurait que gravement blessé. Ca aurait dû être la seule survivante.

Après que la dame est finie de parler. J'ai déconnecté.

*P-Pourquoi je suis visée ? J'ai rien fait ! Ca ne fait même pas trois semaines que je suis dans la mafia et on veut déjà ma peau ! Les deux autres hommes sont des kidnappeurs mais c'est rien ça ! Merde, qu'es qui ce passe, bon sang !*

Je n'ai pas suivi le reste de la conversation, peut être que j'aurais dû, mais je flippais déjà assez comme ça. Comment j'ai pu en arriver à là ?! Puis même à moitié morte, comment ça ? S'ils veulent des informations, ce n'est pas moi qui faut kidnapper ! Bientôt je vais appeler « S.O.S victime de la mafia ». Déjà je me suis fais enrôler par la Varia, puis maintenant…

-Akaiyuki ? Demanda le parrain Vongola, visiblement inquiet lui aussi.

-Hein ?! Euh… Oui ?

-Désolé, on devait me parler de chose importante… Ca va ? Tu es toute blanche !

-Ah. Euh… Oui, ça va, c'est ma couleur naturelle. Haha. * le faux rire pourris !*

Il dit une sorte de « je vois », puis reprend encore son air sérieux, ça va être ma fête. Il me fixe pendant une dizaine de seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire des trous ! Je commence à me décomposer sur le fauteuil luxueux, je me sens pas bien et je stress. Quand il commença à prendre la parole, j'ai crû faire une crise cardiaque, au moins je serais morte sur un beau fauteuil, le seul point positif.

-Par rapport à l'accident de voiture, comment à tu as su que la voiture allait exploser ?

Comment ça « accident » ? Il va me faire passer ça pour un accident. Je lui mens de manière presque évidente même si ce n'est pas totalement faux, pour savoir s'il continuerait à le faire passer pour un accident.

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai juste suivi mon instinct.

Il me regarde avec étonnement, j'essaye de pas trembler pour pas qu'il voit que je mens. Puis après un temps de réflexion, puis il sourit en disant : « C'est dû à une fuite d'essence et une étincelle avec le frottement du pot d'échappement et le pare-choc arrière. Mais il y avait une base ennemie dans le coin qui a dû être alerté par l'explosion, vous n'avez pas eu de chance, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés ! C'est grâce à toi. »

Soit il me prend pour une imbécile soit il me ment ouvertement… Comme moi. En tout cas, je mens mieux que lui. Il doit faire ça sûrement pour pas m'inquiété mais le mal est fait… Surtout que j'ai entendu. J'acquiesce avec un : « D'accord », puis la salle retombe dans le silence.

Il me propose de dormir ici cette nuit puis de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner les quelques plaies du à l'explosion. J'accepte, je ne veux pas reprendre la voiture, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

Donc après avoir fait le tour, m'être perdu plus de cinq fois puis avoir trouvé une sorte d'infirmerie, je retrouve la chambre où je dois dormir après une bonne demi-heure, en gros cinquante minutes.

Pour me mettre vite fait les vêtements prêtaient par une gentille dame du vieux messier jardinier. Enfin après mettre jeté dans l'énorme lit, j'étais à la limite de m'endormir quand mon putain cerveau me rappelle ce que j'ai entendu, j'arrive à me faire chier moi-même. Donc à cause de ça j'ai du mettre une très bonne demi-heure pour m'endormir. Enfin, une très bonne demi-heure pour m'endormir ça veut dire : une heure et vingt minutes après avoir gigoter dans tous les sens et pour à la fin m'assommer avec la table de chevet, qui est un très bon moyen pour dormir.

Le réveil était agréable, surtout quand on vous réveil pas à coup de pied ou/et de « voi ! », la belle vie appart que quelqu'un veut ma peau… J'avais presque oublié. Ca me coupe l'appétit, quelques minutes plus tard une femme à l'air sévère entra dans la chambre, sans frapper ! Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes, j'ai crû que j'avais les traces de l'oreiller sur le visage mais apparemment non, j'ai vérifié. Quant elle me tira par le bras me jetant à moitié du lit.

Elle ne tient même pas compte qu'elle me traîne par terre, enfin peut être et elle s'en fout, en fait. Au bout d'un moment, on arrive apparemment à destination car elle ouvre la porte et me jette dans le premier fauteuil hors de prix venu. Pour continuer à me fixer.

-T'es mensuration ?

-J'ai pas –encore-mes règles, c'est quoi cette question débile ?

-J'ai pas dis « menstruation » mais « mensuration » ! T'es drôle, toi ! _Ou bête faut voir…_

-J'ai entendu ! Pourquoi vous voulez ma taille ? Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord ?

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas que tu te présente comme ça devant Vongola Nono ! Même si tu l'as déjà fait._ Je veux juste jouer à la poupée…_

-J'ai **encore **entendu !... Enfin bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas la force de m'énervé pour rien, je m'appelle Akaiyuki, enchanté. _Ou pas._

-J'ai entendu aussi ! *soupir* Enfin bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Vous non plus. _On va bien s'entendre…_

-J'ai **encore **entendu aussi ! Apparemment le sarcasme et tous qui va avec, c'est ton fort mais bref. C'est pour des vê-te-ments ! Capito ? Vu comment tu t'habille, c'est des vêtements que ces freluquets ton prêté. Triste vie, on dirait que tu es un avorton maigrichon.

-Je crois que c'est méchant, donc vous pouvez me redire tous ça mais dans la bonne langue please ?

- T'es sérieuse ou tu le fais exprès ? Ah la la, c'est pour te passer des fringues pour que tu sois présentable ! Ok ? Car vu comment t'es habillé on dirait un mec au bord de l'anorexie ! C'est quoi ce tee-shirt et ce pantalon d'homme ? Ca te gène pas ? Ou tu as oublié que tu étais une fille ! Puis c'est quoi cette frange et cette coupe ? On dirait que tu t'es coupé les cheveux avec un couteau tellement c'est moche ! On dirait un mec qui déprime !

*Je m'en prends plein la gueule pour rien. Soyons zen, ils ont bien voulu que je reste ici et m'héberge. La dame a dû boire trop de café ou fumer un truc bizarre, c'est pas de sa faute… On va dire ça.*

- Non je ne le fais pas exprès, oui j'ai compris pour les fringues, je ne suis pas un mec au bord de l'anorexie, c'est des vêtements hommes et alors ? Non ça me gène pas, non je n'ai pas oublié que j'étais une fille, c'est **mes** cheveux donc je fais ce que je veux tant pis si ça plait pas, non ce n'est pas au couteau mais à l'épée, faute à Squalo puis je ne suis toujours pas un mec mais je vais finir par tomber dans la dépression si ça continue. Voila~

-Je suis sûre que le violet ira bien avec ta coupe d'emo !

De toute façon, elle avait arrêté d'écouter, elle me fait essayer des vêtements pendant plus une heure maintenant ! J'en peux plus, si ça continue, soit je m'étrangle avec une cravate soit je me pends avec un jean ou un truc comme ça. Après une heure, cinquante-cinq minutes et vingt-neuf secondes, elle a **enfin **trouvé ce qu'elle voulait et me foutre la paix.

Tout ça pour une longue chemise grise avec une ceinture violette pour marquer la taille, truc que je m'en fous, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures marron « qui iront bien avec mes cheveux ! » truc que j'ai aussi rien à foutre. Tout ce cirque pour « Enfiiin tu ressembles à une fille ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bon si ça te fais plaisir, on ne touche pas à tes cheveux. _Même s'il faudrait faire quelque chose._»

Après que cette « essayage » sois fini, un homme, sûrement un sous-fifre vient me chercher en disant « Vongola Nono vous attend, faisons vite ». Je sens que ça va être la fête, j'ai une boule au ventre rien qu'à y penser. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils veulent tous ma mort et que Vongola Nono rime avec mort de dépression. Bref, dès que je retrouve mes souvenirs, je me casse et vis en tant que prêtresse dans un temple et ne vis que d'eau fraiche et de riz ! Je commanderai de temps en temps des pizzas pour changer. Parce que je le vaux bien.

On arrive vite devant la porte au bois massif du bureau du vieux. L'homme qui m'accompagne toque à la porte puis après l'autorisation, ouvre celle-ci. Nono fait signe à l'homme de partir puis me propose de rentrer et de m'assoir.

Donc je m'assois en face de lui, je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. Ca risque d'être loin.

-Bonjour ! Désolé pour hier on n'a pas beaucoup parlé et surtout on n'a pas abordé le sujet pour lequel je t'ai fais venir ici. A cause du problème d'hier.

-_Je suis fichue…_


End file.
